Journey With Pokemon
by LEC743
Summary: You have been isekai-ed into the world of Pokemon. A story about the journey not the finish line.
1. Isekai-ed

I heard someone calling out to me as the ringing in my ears faded away. I could feel myself laying in grass and dirt and I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. I open my eyes, squinting from the sunlight, as I slowly sit up. My entire body feels heavy and everything looks blurry.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" an elderly man asked.

My eyesight cleared up as I look to my right and I see an old Japanese man with gray-white hair and tan skin. He was wearing a white lab coat over a red polo-shirt and light brown khaki pants and instead of shoes he wore a pair of pink slippers. In his left hand he held a black cane.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

The old man walked a bit closer and squatted next to me, his knees audibly popping as he bent down and he grunted.

"I said, are you alright. I saw something falling from my lab and I came as soon as I could," the old Japanese man stated, "I think whatever fell out of the sky knocked you on the noggin."

I think about for a minute as I look at my surroundings. It was a beautiful grassy field, full of tall weeds, grass, and flowers. In the distance I could see big thick trees that were standing so close together they looked like an impenetrable wall.

I look back at the old man and say, "I'm fine, but where am I?"

"Oh, dear. That's not good," he said while still squatting, "Are you able to stand?"

"Yah, but can you? You look like you're in a lot of pain," I said.

"I am actually. Please, help me up," he said, his body trembling.

I quickly stand up and I get the old Japanese man back on his feet. I could hear his knees popping as he stood straight.

"Thank you," he said as I held on to his arm while we walked through the grassy field.

As we walked, I could see a red, yellow, and white colored farmhouse with a white picket fence. Behind the farmhouse stood a large windmill. It wasn't even a normal large farm windmill it was one of those industrial, 600 feet tall, kinds of windmills and it looked like it was connected to the farmhouse. Behind the picket fence were several weird looking animals, they were cows and dogs, but they looked off somehow and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I've been working here all my life," the old man said, "What do you think?"

"It's… nice," I said.

The old man laughed. "I assure you, it's more impressive inside."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant," I said.

As we got closer, I saw a man run out of the farmhouse with a redhaired woman right behind him. The young Japanese man with brown hair was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and brown jeans and work boots. He resembled the old man a lot. The redhaired Japanese woman was wearing her hair in looped brains and on top of her head sat a hat with a pink plus sign on it and she was wearing a pink dress with a white apron and had on a pair of nursing shoes. She was most definitely not related to these two, maybe she's the young man's girlfriend? I let go of the old man so he could lean forward on his cane.

"Grandpa! Don't go running off like that!" the young man stated as he skidded to a stop in front of us.

The redhaired woman was panting more than the young man. Suggesting that she's more of an indoor person.

"I'm sorry Gary, my boy," the old man stated, "I just got so excited."

"How are your knees," the redhaired woman asked, having finally caught her breath.

"They hurt, but nothing a good sit down and some tea won't fix," the old man said then asked, "Gary, could you go run down where we came from and search it, while I take care of our new guest."

Gary sigh, "Okay Grandpa. Am I looking for anything specific?"

"Just anything that looks like it survived falling through the atmosphere," the old man stated as I followed him and redhaired woman to the farmhouse.

"Nurse Joy take care of him, okay," Gary said as he ran away.

My ears perked up at the title Nurse Joy. It seemed so specific. I know I heard it somewhere, but where?

"Don't worry too much about me, My Dear," the old man said to Nurse Joy, "Our new friend here seems to have lost their memory."

Nurse Joy looks at me as she covers her mouth, concern shining in her eyes, then she says, "Oh, you poor thing. Did you lose your Pokémon too?"

I mentally freeze in my tracks as it finally hits me, why the cows and dogs on this farm look so weird. They're Pokémon. They're Tauros and Growlithes. I remember being in my living room, laying on the couch, playing Pokémon Green on my GameBoy when I'm blinded by a white light emitting from the screen of my GameBoy and then just waking up.

"I've been fucking isekai-ed," I shouted.

The three of us stop walking as we stand in front of the front door to the farmhouse. Nurse Joy and the old man, who I finally recognize as Professor Oak, stare at me.

"Sorry?" Nurse Joy said.

I pointed at Professor Oak, "You're Professor Oak!"

He smiled at me. "Yes, I am. Have you regained your memories?"

I can't contain my excitement as I say, "I have so much to tell you!"

The inside of the farmhouse looked like your average laboratory but lived in. There were pokeballs laying about holding down piles of papers. There were bookshelves cluttered with books and coffee mugs and there were a few Hoothoots, Rattatas, and Pidgeys in the rafters. After Nurse Joy served Professor Oak a cup of tea and we were all sitting down I told them my story. I told them about where I live, what it's like, how this is all a game, cartoon, and card game in my dimension and so on, until Professor Oak raised a hand up to stop me.

"A lot of what you are saying is something I can hardly believe," Professor Oak said, "And I've seen a few things in my lifetime."

"Yah, like when Celebi time traveled you to the future that one time when it was injured and you had to defeat a horrible team rocket member to save Celebi," I stated.

Professor Oak's eyes widened at my words, "Y-yes."

"That didn't really happen, did it?" Nurse Joy asked.

Professor Oak looked at Nurse Joy and said, "No, that did happen to me."

Gary then walked into the farmhouse looking haggard, "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I couldn't find anything."

Professor Oak filled him in.

Then Gary got into my personal bubble, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You don't look like you fell onto our planet from space and I know you look different from most people around here, but I just thought you were an unfortunate foreigner," Gary stated.

"Gary, please," Nurse Joy said, "You're making them uncomfortable."

Gary backs off and I feel like I can breathe again. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath.

Gary scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry."

"I'll live," I said, "But what now?"

"Do you have any family members from your dimension," Nurse Joy asked.

I nod, "I do, but I'm so excited right now that I'm not really thinking about them."

"Do you even want to go back home," Gary asked.

"Well… I'm sure eventually I'll want to go back home," I said, "But it's not my main priority, right now."

I looked to Professor Oak, who looked contemplative. He noticed me looking.

"I think the only thing we can do is get Arceus's help," Professor Oak stated.

Nurse Joy looked at the old man in shock and Gary was stunned by his words.

"You can't be serious Grandpa," Gary said, "Why would the most powerful creature in our Universe want to help a literal alien."

"Eh, Arceus isn't that powerful," I said, "I've captured him before, like five times."

Gary glared at me and said, "This isn't a game."

I raise my hands up and said, "Hey, it kinda is for me. I'm sorry."

"Please calm down, Gary," Professor Oak said as he stood up from his chair and placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "She's like a newborn child with everything here."

Professor Oak then turned to me, "A week from now will be the first of April when all the 11-year-olds from Pallet Town will come here to choose their first Pokémon. You can choose your first Pokémon that day too, to start your journey back home."

I jump up to shake Professor Oak's hand, "You really mean it!"

"But Grandpa, why would we trust a stranger with our Pokémon," Gary stated.

I let go of the Professor when he said, "We trust literal children with our Pokémon every year. I don't see the difference, but they do have a week so if you want Gary, you can test them the entire time."

"I'm completely fine with this," I said.

Professor Oak said, "Good to hear… By Arceus, we haven't learned your name."

"Oh! Right," I said then I cleared my throat and said, "My name is (insert name)."

* * *

I spent the last week helping Gary care for the Pokémon on the farm and setting up for the Pokémon choosing day. It was easy and hard at the same time. Easy because the two Machokes did most of the heavy lifting of putting up signs and corralling the Tauros somewhere else, but hard because sometimes the Growlithes would try and attack me with the move Ember when I would get too close to try to pet them. Overall, I had fun and the week passed by in no time.

Professor Oak's farm was overrun with three dozen 11-year-old children. Most of them were talking to their clicks, while others were playing tag or jump rope and I saw one little girl was sitting by herself under a tree, reading a book. Gary walked over to stand next to me by the farmhouse front door.

"This reminds me of my days as an 11-year-old," Gary said, "I was such a pompous brat back then."

"I know," I said unthinkingly.

"Please stop that," He said.

I shrugged, "Sorry, but think of it this way. Right now, you're a completely different person than what you were before, so I don't know who you are anymore, ergo, we're on the same level of unfamiliarity."

"Yah, but it's still creepy," Gary said.

All I could do is shrug again.

Professor Oak strolls out of his farmhouse with a big smile on his face.

"It's so good to see so many children again this year," Professor Oak said.

"Are you ready Grandpa," Gary asked.

"It's time," Professor Oak said.

I stood by Professor Oak as Gary yelled at the kids to enter the fenced off area.

"You should join the children," Professor Oak told me.

I started wringing my hands when I said, "Shouldn't I just wait until the children have chosen their Pokémon before I chose. I am older than 11 and it doesn't seem fair to them."

Professor Oak placed a hand on my shoulder, "(insert name), the best part of choosing your Pokémon partner is doing it with a group and what better way to make friends than to share an experience with them."

I sigh and said, "Alright already you sappy old man, I'm going."

I walk over and hop over the picket fence and stand outside the group of children. A few of them look at me strangely but most of them were too distracted with excitement. Gary was standing on the other side of the field holding a bag full of pokeballs. Within a few seconds I could hear that classical sound of something electrical exploding as Pokémon big and small started filling the other side of the field. A lot of them were the classical starter Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle but there were also 10 Caterpies, 10 Pidgeys, 3 Rattatas, 4 Spearows, a Pichu, 2 Sandshrews, 5 Clefairys, 5 Vulpixs, and 12 Oddishs. I could tell that they were chosen as starters mainly because they weren't poisonous, at least, most of them weren't yet.

All the children ran up to the Pokémon excitedly as the Pokémon themselves acted on their best behavior and were just as excited as the kids. I started to look around see if I saw a connection with any of the Pokémon when I heard one of the kids yell at me.

"Hey," she said.

I turned and saw that it was the little girl that was previously sitting by herself under the tree. She has long black hair that was braided into two pigtails. She was wearing a cute graphic t-shirt that said, Obey Me, with the Pokémon Hypno behind the words and she was wearing a dark green skirt. Her shoes were tennis shoes. I could see a defiant look on her face.

"Yes," I asked.

"You look weird," She said.

"Okay, and?" I asked.

"…Be my friend," She demanded.

I fully turn towards her and I shrug, "Sure."

She seemed taken back, "Really?"

I scratch my chin, "Well, under one condition."

She looked like she was getting ready to fight, "And what's that?"

"Ask me again, but nicer this time," I said as I squatted down to her height.

She stood straight up, and her hands balled into fists on her sides and she was looking down at her feet, then she mumbled, "Will you please be my friend?"

"I would love to be your friend, Miss?"

"I'm Atsuko," she said as she looked back up at me.

I extent my hand towards Atsuko to shake, "Nice to meet you. I'm (insert name)."

"Your name's weird too," She said with a small smile as she shook my hand.

"Well I don't think so," I stated then asked, "Have you already found your Pokémon Partner?"

Still with the small smile, Atsuko pulled out a pokeball, threw it in the air, and a Charmander appeared before me.

"Awe," I said as I reached out to pat its head, "What a cutie."

Then it bit my hand and I could see blood. My eyes started to blur from the tears I was crying.

"Charming, let go," Atsuko scolded.

Charming the Charmander glared at me for a minute then eventually let go. My hand pounded with pain.

"I'm so sorry, he was nice to me," Atsuko said while putting Charming back into his pokeball.

"I just think fire types don't like me," I said as I wrapped my hand around the bottom of my shirt, "I'm going to go wrap my hand in some gauze."

With Atsuko following behind me I walked towards the farmhouse, but then I saw an Oddish being bullied by the three Rattatas. One of the Rattatas used Scratch on the Oddish and I could see that it was calling out for help. I make a bee line to the poor thing and I pick up the Oddish out of the reach of the three Rattatas using my good hand.

"Shame on you three for bullying someone," I told them.

They chittered angrily at me then skulked away.

I look down at the Oddish in my arms and it's eyes were shining up at me as I say, "I got hurt too. Come one."

Inside the farmhouse Nurse Joy bandaged my hand and put a blaster on Oddish's cheek.

"Why did you do that," Atsuko asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save a weak Pokémon like Oddish. It would make more since if you took one of the Rattatas as your partner instead," Atsuko said.

"It doesn't hurt to help others out, and sometimes helping another person can in the end help you in turn," I said as I patted Oddish on its grassy head. Oddish purred.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, (insert name)," Professor Oak said as he walked into his lab, "and I see you've made your first friend too."

I could see in Professor Oak's hands was a box. He opened the box and gave Atsuko a pokedex and five pokeballs and he gave me the same thing.

"You two have taken the first step in your journey to adventure," Professor Oak said, "Be sure to build your trust with your Pokémon and to build your trust in each other."

Gary then walked in and observed the situation and said, "Grandpa, you're not going to cry again, are you?"

I look closer at Professor Oak and I can see that he was getting misty eyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a beautiful and amazing moment in their lives," Professor Oak said as he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief he pulled out of a pocket.

Gary passed his Grandfather while patting him on the shoulder then walked up to me, then he placed five hundred pokedollars into my hand with Oddish's pokeball.

"This is for all your help this last week," Gary said.

"Thanks," I said as I pocket the money.

"So do you feel better now," Atsuko asked me.

"I'm fine," then I turn to Oddish, "How about you Oddish? Do you want to come with?"

Oddish squealed excitedly and hopped into my arms.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, not really understanding if Oddish said anything or not.

We all said one last goodbye and I followed Atsuko to her house since she promised to visit her mother before going on her journey.

* * *

When we got to her house Atsuko's mother was nice enough. She had long dark blue hair and was wearing a white-yellow t-shirt and a pair of white jeans and she wore a sensible pair of brown tennis shoes too. As soon as she saw me with Atsuko, she ran up to me and clasped my hands in her as she started to cry. She kept saying things like, thank you for being friends with my daughter, you're so kind, and would you like to stay for dinner. It took Atsuko and Odd 10 minutes to separate her mother from me.

We were sitting in the kitchen as Atsuko and I were drinking tea her mother made us. I didn't really like it but Odd lapped it up like a mad man. The mother's kitchen was nice and clean and had a simple design of sea Pokémon on the boarders of the walls. Giving the whole area an ocean like vibe. The mother walked down from upstairs with a backpack and a satchel in each hand.

"Ma'am, what's your name? I can't keep thinking of you as only Atsuko's mother," I said.

"My name's Chi-Chi, (insert name). I'm a bit embarrassed of it though, so I don't mind being called Atsuko's Mother," She said as she laid the two bags down on the table.

"Is it because it's referencing an anime," I asked.

Chi-Chi slouched forward as she sighed and said, "Yah." Then she straightened up with a smile and said, "Here. You can have this. I had some extra bags in the attic since I saw that you didn't have any and you were just carrying everything in your pockets."

"Oh, thank you Ma'am. I appreciate it," I said as I place the money in the backpack and the pokeballs into the satchel.

Then I saw Chi-Chi give Atsuko a map and she said, "Now don't lose this okay."

Atsuko took the map and placed it in her satchel, "Thanks Mom. I won't."

The two of them hugged as Odd and I watched. Then I felt Odd nudge me and when I looked down at her she was giving me a pleading look.

"You want a hug too?" I asked as I opened my arms up to her.

Odd squealed and accidentally headbutted me in her hurry to get a hug.

Chi-Chi and Atsuko laughed at the sight as we both shivered in pain.


	2. Pewter City

It took two days of trekking to get to Pewter City. It was rather easy to get there too since Atsuko and I would tag team against challengers with Charming the Charmander and Odd the Oddish. I managed to catch a Hoothoot while I was exploring the night life of Viridian City. I have called him Tick-Tock. Then the next day in Viridian Forest I managed to capture a Pikachu. I have called her Hearty.

I was sneaking up on a Pidgey when Atsuko manages to scare it away. I frown at her with a huff.

"Atsuko, why don't you capture any new Pokémon," I asked.

"What's the point. I have a Charmander. Eventually he's going to evolve into a Charizard, and I'll be the best trainer in the Kanto Region," She stated.

I hold my hands together like I'm in prayer then calmly I said, "Atsuko, do you know what type of gym you're going to go up against, here in Pewter?"

"It's a rock-type gym. It'll be a cake walk," Atsuko said.

I put my hands on Atsuko's shoulders and I look deeply into her eyes and say, "No. You're royally fucked."

"What do you mean? Fire can melt rocks," Atsuko said.

I said, "No. Molten Rocks melt rocks. Fire only makes it slightly too hot."

She looked down at herself like she was doing the math in her head.

I pull back as I said, "Look. Even if you level up Charming to a level high enough to take on Brock's rocks, Charming is still only one Pokémon. Can you imagine how haggard Charming will get when you get to the Indigo Plateau," We both look to Charming and Odd who were playing tag together, "Then there's the fact that you'll have to train Charming up for months at a time before you can go to the next gym when it would be easier to just use a type advantage."

Atsuko raised her arms up in defeat, "Okay! Alright already! We'll go find a grass type Pokémon."

Atsuko called Charming over to her and they both stomped back to the Viridian Forest. Odd walked up to me, sad that playtime was over.

I pick her up and say, "You want to explore the Museum of Science or do you want food?"

Odd chirped excitedly at the word food. I look at the time on my pokedex and see that it's 1:30pm.

"Yah, I guess it is time to eat," I said as I walked over to the blue Convenient Store with Odd still in my arms.

I grab a bag of pokefood for Tick-Tock, Hearty, and Odd and I grabbed a package of six rice balls stuffed with salmon and four bottles of water. Since I bought the right amount of items, the clerk gave me a premium pokeball with my stuff. I then decided that the little park bench beside the museum was a nice isolated area to relax at. I sat down the items I bought on the bench, then I released Tick-Tock and Hearty from their pokeballs. Tick-Tock immediately tried to attack Hearty.

"Tick-Tock! No," I said sternly.

The owl Pokémon looked at me like he was in a bad mood while Hearty hid behind Odd.

"We don't hunt our friends, okay," I said, "Now apologize."

Tick-Tock stuck his nose in the air and turned his head 180 degrees away from me.

"Fine. Be that way," I said as I opened the bag of pokefood. I then poured two piles of hard little nuggets in front of Odd and Hearty. I sit down in front of them and I then turn around and pore a pile of food in front of Tick-Tock. I ate my salmon rice balls with my back turned to Tick-Tock.

"Hey," a man's voice called out.

I looked over and see Brock walking towards me with determination. I wonder if I did something wrong.

He stopped in front of me and said, "So, uh, I saw your little fight with your Hoothoot there."

"Okay," I said as I continued eating the rice balls.

"Can I give you some advice," he asked as she squatted down, so we were eye to squinty eye to each other.

"I don't see why not. You are a gym leader after all," I said through a mouth full of rice and salmon.

Brock took a deep breath then said, "It's best not to get angry towards your Pokémon when he attacks his team members. You need to calmly separate your Hoothoot from the others and explain to him why what he did was bad. Give him the needed time out then you just have to keep socializing him with the others."

I swallow my food and say, "Okay. I'll give it a try next time it happens again."

Brock then sits down instead of getting up and leaving and says, "So are you going to go up against the rock gym?"

"Naw, I'm actually going to compete in the Pokémon Coordination's and become the Top Kanto Pokémon Coordinator," I said then added through a mouth full of rice and salmon, "I've won the Pokémon League so many times before that it's become boring to me now."

Brock scoffed, "I have never seen you in my entire career as a gym leader."

"That's because I'm from a different dimension," I said then I took a bite out of my fifth rice ball and added, "Back where I live, I'm a League Champion ten times over."

"Right," Brock said, elongating the one word as he stood back up, "Well, if you want to prove it, come to the Rock Gym."

I watched him walk away as I felt a little annoyed. Sure, I know what I said was true, and I shouldn't expect anyone to believe me, but it still irked me.

My squad and I finished eating and we went to the edge of Pewter City to meet up with Atsuko and Charming. Tick-Tock was trying to sleep on my head while Hearty and Odd were running around my legs playing tag. It took about five minutes before I saw them exiting Viridian Forest. The two of them looked haggard as Atsuko collapsed into the closest park bench and Charming belly flopped onto the ground beside her.

"What happened," I asked, "It's only been an hour and a half?"

Atsuko let out a deep long sigh and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Odd walked up to Charming and started stroking his head with the leaves on her head. As I went to sit down next to Atsuko, Tick-Tock shifted to sleeping on my left shoulder. When I sat down, Hearty climbed up the bench to curl up in my lap.

As I was petting Hearty I said, "So, do you want to watch me challenge the gym leader here?"

She only moved her eyes to look at me when she said, "I thought you weren't interested in participating in the Pokémon League?"

"Well, I'm not," I said, "But maybe you'd like to study your opponent as I fail. Give you and Charming an edge against the Gym Leader."

She sighed again then said, "Okay. But we really need to eat something."

* * *

The Pewter City gym looked different from the video game, anime, and manga. It genuinely looked like a gym with a theme of rocks painted on it. The downside was that it had no windows so I guess it would be really dark in there if they lost power.

I kneel down to my three Pokémon and said, "Hearty, you're not allowed in this fight since you're a Pikachu. Just stay by my side and cheer on your teammates, okay?"

Hearty nervously looked up at Tick-Tock but gave a mousey smile to Odd.

I turned to my Oddish and said, "Odd, you're going to be leading this fight. Do you think you're ready?"

Odd hopped up and down, chirping confidently.

I then turned to Tick-Tock who looked away from me.

"Listen, Tick-Tock. We may not be on the same page right now but how about a bribe," I said.

Tick-Tock shifted his eyes towards me.

"I'll get you whatever kind of treat you want from the Convenient Store… So long as it's not poisonous to you," I said.

Tick-Tock seemed to be considering it then he fully faced me and gave me a little hoot.

"Thank you, all of you," I told them.

I heard Atsuko walking up to us from behind. I stood up, turned around and said, "Is Charming feeling better?"

"Yah, having Nurse Joy heal him and getting something to eat really lightened our moods," Atsuko said as she patted Charming on the head. Charming wrapped an arm around her leg for more pets.

"Now that we're all ready, let's go," I said as I opened the Pewter Gym door.

The inside of the gym wasn't as bleak as I thought it would be. The ceiling was full of skylights with the florescent lights, so natural light streamed into the gym perfectly highlighting the bolder infested battlefield and the two incline plains that trainers had to stand on. On either side of the gym were bleachers that were completely empty until Atsuko and Charming sat on the right side at the tallest point. Gym Leader Brock was already standing at the other end of the gym, ready for a fight.

"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader," I said at the same time Brock said it.

Brock paused as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?" I said.

"My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon," I said at the same time with Brock again.

Brock had stopped holding his fighting pose as he started to look distressed and I said, "Please. Continue."

"My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination," we said together.

"Okay, you know what," Brock said, sounding distressed, "Let's battle!" He threw a pokeball, and out popped a Geodude.

I know that he has two Geodudes and an Onix. My Pokémon were strong but not even they can handle Onix's natural ability to intimidate.

I send out Odd. Then a referee that I didn't notice until now blew his whistle and threw a coin in the air. "Heads or Tails!" He called out.

"Heads," I shouted.

The referee caught the coin and slapped it on the back of his hand and said, "Heads. The challenger goes first."

"Odd, use Absorb," I said.

A light emitted from my Oddish that surrounded Brock's Geodude. Within a second, his Geodude was passed out on the gym floor and Odd seemed to flush with so much heath that dandelions had grown on her head.

The referee blew his whistle and said, "Geodude is unable to fight. Odd and the Challenger win."

As Brock let out his second Geodude the referee flipped the coin again and I called out heads, but it was tails this time.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw," Brock said.

"Jump left, behind the bolder," I told Odd. She managed to dodge Geodude's Rock Throw then I said, "Use Absorb!"

Odd managed to get behind Brock's Geodude and surprised it with her Absorb attack. Again, Brock's Pokémon was out in one move.

The referee blew his whistle and said, "Geodude is unable to fight. Odd and the Challenger win the second battle."

Brock let out his final Pokémon, Onix, onto the battlefield. It was terrifyingly huge. My Oddish's entire body could fit in the circumference of Onix's eye, that was their size difference. I could see Odd trembling. Tick-Tock hid behind my legs while Hearty bravely stood beside me cheering on Odd.

The referee flipped the coin and I called heads. It was heads and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Shouting I say, "Odd! You're not alone! If you need to switch out Tick-Tock is ready to back you up! We all are ready to back you up!"

Hearty seemed to confirm my words by cheering even more. Tick-Tock slightly stepped out from behind my legs and he puffed up his feathers to make himself look bigger. Odd looked back at us. She was still shaking but she had a determined look to her tiny stance that gave me the impression that she wanted to keep fighting. It was in that moment that I felt like a true Anime Protagonist.

With a smile I shouted, "Odd! Use Poison Powder!"

Odd ran full tilt at Brock's Onix. Her tiny body trembling as she created a purple dust that managed to cover half of Onix's body. Onix was poisoned.

"Onix, use Tackle," Brock shouted.

"Run away," I shouted, but Odd was too close to Onix and it was a direct hit. Odd was practically catapulted to my side of the battlefield.

"Oh God, Odd! Can you hear me?" I cried out.

Odd was fidgeting on the ground. She looked bruised and weak but after a couple of seconds, she managed to roll up to her feet.

"Can you keep fighting," I asked.

She turned to me and nodded.

"Then use Absorb," I shouted.

Odd managed to regain her health and Onix took poison damage. Onix looked weakened but it still had some fight in him.

Brock yelled, "Onix, use Rock Throw!"

I tried to direct Odd out of the way, but the attack too quick and it managed to hit her. Onix took poison damage.

Odd managed to stand up and I yelled, "Odd used Absorb!"

Odd regained her health again but Onix was still standing. Onix took poison damage and fainted.

We stand there quietly looking at the passed out Onix as the referee blew his whistle and calling us the winner. I personally thought it was going to take a bit longer than that, but I wasn't complaining. We ran up to Odd to celebrate our victory. I picked up Odd and spun her around in the air.

"You did so good, Odd. I'm so proud of you," I told her.

Odd's tiny little face was shining with tears.

Then I got tackled by Atsuko who gave me a hard hug.

"You were amazing, (insert name)," Atsuko said, "Why don't you want to become a Champion with me, you're so good."

Brock walked up to us on the battlefield and he looked upset to me.

I raise my hand up to stop him from speaking and I say, "Look. You don't have to give me a gym badge. I told you before. I'm not interested in doing all of this again."

"Is that why you knew what he was going to say before the battle began," Atsuko asked.

"Yah. I kind of memorized it," I said.

"You earned this badge anyways," Brock said as he held out the Rock Gym Badge and 1,000 pokedollars.

"If I take the badge, I can have the money, right," I asked.

He nodded and I took what he offered.

"Your name was (insert name), right," Brock asked.

"Yep," I said.

"I'll be sure to remember it and next time we battle; it won't be as easy. Type advantage or not," he said before walking away.

Atsuko squealed as she shook my arm, "You now have a rival and it's a Gym Leader. I'm so jealous. Charming and I are going back out to Viridian Forest to try and capture an Oddish of our own. I don't care if we get attacked by Beedrills again."

Atsuko then ran off with Charming before I could say anything. Tick-Tock and Hearty were on my shoulders as they talked with Odd. They seemed to be congratulating her victory.

I walked out of the Gym saying, "Come on Odd, let's get you healed up. Then I'll buy you three a snack and a new pair of clothes for myself."


	3. Mt Moon

After staying in Pewter City for seven more days, Atsuko managed to capture her own Oddish, train him up, and then went against Brock, earning her own Rock Gym Badge. She looked exhausted when she finally got her first badge, but she was proud.

We then stocked up on Health Potions, pokeballs, and food since it was going to take us three days to get to Cerulean City and there wouldn't be any General Stores along the way. Route four was a piece of cake for me, Tick-Tock, Hearty, and Odd, but Atsuko's Charmander, Charming, and Oddish, Beauty, were having a hard time getting along and working with Atsuko. By the end of the first day we made it to the entrance of Mt. Moon and spent the night at the Pokémon Center.

Unfortunately for me and Tick-Tock, the next morning, he tried to eat Hearty again so I calmly explained to Tick-Tock why he shouldn't do that, again, then after breakfast I grounded him to his ball.

"Doesn't your Hoothoot hate being in his ball," Atsuko asked as we entered Mt. Moon.

"Yah, that's the point," I said, my voice echoing slightly, "I don't want to hit him, but he needs to be punished. He'll be allowed out when it's lunch time."

We walked down the dimly lit cave systems as we made are way towards a split in the road. Charming led the way with his fiery tail lighting the way. Hearty was riding on my head and playing with my hair and Odd and Beauty were kicking a rock between them like a soccer ball. Atsuko stopped to pull out her map as I continued to walk down the right of the split.

"(insert name) where are you going? I haven't checked the map yet," Atsuko said.

I turn around to walk backwards and say, "Look, I've been through Mt. Moon like ten times. I know where I'm going."

Atsuko speed walks to catch up with me and says, "Are you sure?"

"Yah, after that split, we'll need to follow this path until we come to a large cavern area then we'll move forward to the left, round a bolder, go straight, then go left around another bolder, straight, go right, then we'll see a ladder that'll bring us down to the lowest floor, go through it, and it's bob's your uncle we're out of here," I explained.

She looked confused but she didn't say anything as we continued walking. As we got closer to the cavern area, we heard the sounds of a struggle. Charming ran forward and we followed close behind to see a Team Rocket Grunt trying to steal an unconscious Zubat from a little boy.

I felt my body move on its own, fueled with rage. I shouted, "Hey!" and the Team Rocket Grunt turned and saw me marching towards him.

"Ha! You think you and your puny Pokémon can defeat me! I am a part of the great—"

I then decked him in the nose, and he fell to the ground. I felt something painfully pop in one of my fingers, but I ignored it. The Team Rocket Grunt was out cold. I then turned to the little boy and squatted down to his height.

"Hey, my name's (insert name), what's your name," I asked him.

The little boy sniffled and breathed heavily then said, "I'm Tim."

Atsuko then walked up behind me to hold my arm and said, "Hi, Tim. I'm Atsuko. We have some revival candy to give to your Zubat."

Atsuko gave Tim the candy and I started rifling through the Team Rocket Grunt's pockets to look for his pokeballs. He only had three on him. I released the Pokémon and they were all Zubats. I rubbed my eyes, feeling suddenly tired. The three flying Zubats looked confused but didn't seem to care very much about their trainer unconscious on the floor.

"Excuse me, you three," I said to them, "Did this man steal you or is he your actual trainer."

Hearty, still on my head, talked to them and they seemed to react better to her. Hearty then climbed down into my arms and squeaked at me. I got the underlining understanding that these Zubats didn't belong to the Grunt. I then gave the Pokeballs to little Tim.

"Here, these Zubats don't belong to this Team Rocket Grunt either," I said then I gave him directions as to where to go.

"Do you want us to come with you," Atsuko asked.

The little boy shook his head, wiped his face and said, "No. With Fangs revived, I feel okay walking just the little ways on my own to Route 4. Thank you." Then we watched the boy walk away with the four Zubats.

Atsuko then turned to me and said, "That was really dangerous, (insert name)! I heard something pop when you punched him. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said holding my hands behind my back. Then I said, "Let's get moving before High and Mighty here wakes up."

We encountered other trainers along the way to the ladder and like usual Atsuko and I would trade places between each new encounter. By the time we had reached the ladder it was noon and I let out Tick-Tock to eat with us. He didn't try to attack Hearty when I let him out.

It hurt to use my right hand as we were eating our Tuna and Egg Rice balls with our Coffee Cream Treats with our Pokémon eating their food. An old man then walked up to us.

"Hello Sir, can we help you?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm here to warn you two," the old man stated, "Team Rocket has been blocking the road to Cerulean City for months now and the Officer Jenny's have been trying to flush them out, but they keep coming back. Please go back home until it's safer for travel."

I broke up my Coffee Treat into four pieces to give one to my three Pokémon as I said, "We'll be fine, sir. Team Rocket is already trying to make their way up to this floor anyways."

"Yah! (insert name) is a fantastic trainer. They can handle anything Team Rocket can dish out," Atsuko said.

"Alright," the old man said as he started to turn away, "I can't make you stop. All I can do is pray to Arceus that you'll be safe."

"What a nice old man," Atsuko said as we continued eating.

After Finishing out meals, I carried Hearty, Odd, and Tick-Tock on my shoulders and head with Atsuko doing the same thing for her Oddish, as we climbed down the ladder to the final floor. Charming went down first since he was big enough to climb down the ladder himself.

It was a big cavern but there was an obvious path. As we were making are way forward, we heard a fight going on. As we got closer, we could see that it was another Team Rocket Grunt and she was using a Geodude to attack a Clefairy.

"Hearty, use Thunderbolt on the Grunt," I instructed.

The Team Rocket Grunt turned at my shouted but was immediately electrocuted and passed out on the floor. Her Geodude didn't look to happy about it and used Rock Throw at us.

We managed to dodge, and Atsuko said, "Beauty, use Absorb on Geodude."

Atsuko's Oddish managed to one hit K.O. the Geodude. I then walked up to the little Clefairy with a Health Potion in hand and I sprayed her with it, and she was back to full health.

"There. Do you feel better?" I asked.

She nodded and our Pokémon surrounded the little pink Pokémon and talking to her. While they were doing that, I had Atsuko help me move the Geodude closer to her trainer and we left them two Health Potions for when they wake up.

"Are you sure we should do that," Atsuko asked, "Team Rocket is evil."

I shrugged and said, "I don't believe in evil, she just made a bad choice in life. Besides, what's the point of being cruel to an enemy."

We walked back over to our Pokémon and the Clefairy looked like she felt safer and happier. I then picked up Odd and said, "Alright everyone, say goodbye. We need to keep going."

"Wait, don't you want to capture that Clefairy," Atsuko said taking out an empty pokeball, "Cause, if you're not going to I definitely will."

The Clefairy then hid behind my legs and Pokémon and I said, "Atsuko. Wait until you encounter a different Clefairy. Look at her. She's traumatized from that Team Rocket Grunt."

Atsuko and I looked down at the Clefairy. Her eyes were closed tight and her whole body was shaking as she clung to my legs.

Atsuko sighed and said, "Okay. Fine." Then she put away her pokeball.

I knelt down and patted the Clefairy on the head and said, "Go find your family, but be careful, okay. There are supposed to be more Team Rocket Grunts down here."

Clefairy's eyes were shining up at me then she shook her head more and clung tighter to my legs. Odd chirped at me in a pleading sort of way.

I turn to Atsuko, "Okay. It looks like we'll have a tag along for a while."

Atsuko jumped up and down and said, "Do you think she'll let me hold her?"

I shruged. I watched as Atsuko tried and failed to hold Clefairy. Atsuko was disappointed. We walked forward as Hearty and Clefairy sat on my shoulders and Tick-Tock sat on my head and I held Odd in my arms. Atsuko tried to carry Beauty in her arms, but he stubbornly wanted to walk and kept hitting Atsuko in the face with his leaves. Charming continued to be the leader using the light on his tail like a torch. We met with several other Team Rocket Grunts, but we demolished them easily since not many of them had a variation of Pokémon on them. Finally, we made it to a smaller cavern with a scientist looking man hunched over some fossils.

He quickly turned to us and said, "Halt! My underlings have radioed me about your approach. You will not take what I have worked so hard to dig up. Have at thee!" Then the man threw out his first Pokémon and was immediately taken down by Atsuko's Charming. Atsuko was praising her Charmander as I threateningly walked up to the downed Scientist as he was gathering his K.O.-ed Pokémon.

Crawling backwards on the rocky floor he said, "Wait, wait, wait! Now hold on. How about we make a deal. You let me go and I'll let you choose one of the fossils I found."

"How about no. You've antagonized the local Pokémon and you keep trying to steal children's Pokémon, not to mention you work for an organization that experiments on Pokémon in severely inhuman ways. I bet you've been experimenting on the revived Kabutos, Omanytes, and Aerodactyls too!"

The Scientist hesitated to speak then he started to run away. Tick-Tock flew after him and used Peck three times on him before returning. I praised Tick-Tock for his efforts. I then took Clefairy off my shoulder and sat her gently on the ground. She looked satisfied that the Scientist had ran away.

"There you go. We cleared out all the Team Rocket Grunts. When we get to Cerulean City, we'll tell the Officer Jenny's and they'll come here to secure the area. You can go back to your family now," I told her.

Shinny eyed, Clefairy walked up to me and grabbed hold of my legs again. I thought it was a goodbye hug, but she didn't let go.

Atsuko walked up and said, "Awe, (insert name) I think she wants to be a part of your team."

I took out an empty pokeball and said to little Clefairy, "Are you sure?"

She didn't let go so I used the pokeball on her and the ball only beeped once before confirming the catch. I then let her back out and she ran back to me to hold on to my legs again.

"Okay, well. That's the fastest catch I ever had," I said to no one in particular. I then picked up the Dome Fossil and Helix Fossil that the Scientist left behind, and I let Atsuko have her pick. She chose the Dome Fossil and we made are way out of Mt. Moon into the cool air of twilight.

By the time the sun had set, we had set up camp and eaten. Then we went to bed.


	4. Cerulean City

As soon as we made it to Cerulean City, we went straight to the nearest Police Station to get the Officer Jenny's over to Mt. Moon. After that we made a bee line for the nearest Pokémon Center to take a bath and heal our Pokémon. Unfortunately for me, a Nurse Joy saw my swollen right hand and it had to be taken care of first before I could take a bath. At least I found out that my middle finger was dislocated. They put it back and it hurt for only a second, but that second really hurt.

Brows furrowed Cerulean Nurse Joy said, "I know that you're a trainer and you have to be strong for your Pokémon, but you should rely on your Pokémon and friends too."

Odd, Tick-Tock, Hearty, and Candy were on the examination table with me and they seemed pretty mad at me.

"Sorry, everyone… So, how long will I need to wear this splint," I asked.

"You'll have to wearing it for two weeks to a month, since you've had it dislocated for almost two days straight," Cerulean Nurse Joy stated, "And you can't get it wet."

I groaned as I got up and my Pokémon followed me out of the privet room and out into the lobby area of the Pokémon Center. Atsuko was hanging out in the lobby with her Pokémon. Her hair was still wet from taking a bath with her Pokémon. I felt even more gross and grimy seeing how clean Atsuko was.

"So, what did the nurse say," Atsuko asked.

"I have to wear this splint between two to four weeks, and I can't get it wet," I said.

"Oh, are you right-handed? I can help you take a bath… Maybe… Wait, are you a boy or a girl," Atsuko asked.

I sighed and said, "I don't know. I'm like completely smooth everywhere a sex defining organ should be."

"Wait, then how do you go to the bathroom," Atsuko asked, looking like she was reeling from this new information.

"I don't," I said, "I never have to… Anyways, I'm ambidextrous. I'll be able to take a bath with my left hand; it'll still be hard to use only one had though."

Atsuko looked like she was thinking really hard to herself as her face was plastered with a horrific look.

"I'm going to go now," I said as I walked away with my Pokémon following behind me.

It was fun taking a bath with my Pokémon, it was like having a little pool party, only I was naked. Candy, my new Clefairy, liked washing my hair a lot while, Tick-Tock, Odd, and Hearty splashed around in the water. After everyone was dried off and I was dressed, we started walking out of the bathroom when I almost ran into Atsuko.

"Are you an alien," she asked. She had an intense look in her eyes.

"Uh… I guess," I said, feeling nervous, "I got here through the Isekai trope."

She blinked and looked surprised, "So, you died and was reborn here?"

I was about to say something like, no I didn't die, but I was now starting to question it, "… I don't know. If I died, I would have remembered meeting a God, wouldn't I?"

She shrugged and said, "Well, alien or not, I can tell you're a kind person… Thank you for being my friend, (insert name)."

I smiled feeling warm and fuzzy and I patted Atsuko's head and said, "Awe, your welcome. Thank you for being my friend, too."

"So, are you ready to take on the Cerulean City Gym with me," Atsuko asked as I place my hands on my hips.

"Naw, I only did Pewter's Gym because I wanted to spite Brock. I'm going to head for Bill's place and help him turn back into a human," I said, then added, "After that I'm going to start training my team here for the Pokémon Coordination Competitions in the four surrounding cities."

"I mean, you could do both," Atsuko said as she focused on her fingers tapping together.

"I could, but I won't," I said as I walked away with my Pokémon following behind me, "There can be only one Pokémon League Champion holder, after all."

"Will you watch me," She called after me.

I stop and turned, "Are you doing it right now?"

"No, it's closed for the night," Atsuko said, "But it will be the first thing I do in the morning."

"Yah, I'll watch you," I said as I went upstairs to go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Atsuko jumping on the cot I was sleeping on. Hearty, spooked, electrocuted everyone. Everyone was groaning on the ground around my cot.

"That's a wakeup call," I said.

Hearty came over to rub her face on my arm in an apologetic manner.

I pat her head and said, "I'm fine. Make sure the others are too."

She nodded and went to check on Odd, Tick-Tock, and Candy while I went to check on Atsuko.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fantastic," she said, her black braids buffing out from the electricity, "Get dressed. The Gym's open now."

I yawn and said, "How long have you been awake?'

"Oh, since four in the morning," She said, "I even managed to catch a Zubat. I named her Handsome."

I looked at the time on my pokedex and it said 8:00am.

"Give me a minute to get dressed," I said.

We stood together in front of the Cerulean Gym. The theme of the Gym was obviously water with its cool colors and the waves painted on its walls. There were plenty of windows, letting in the early morning sunlight and through the windows I could see fountains and small pools for Pokémon to play in. A few people passed us as they were talking about someone's house that got robbed by Team Rocket.

I look to Atsuko who looks like she's a dry leaf in the wind.

"Nervous," I asked.

She scoffed and said, "Nooo. I'm like, so confident about this."

"You know, when I'm nervous, I find it better to talk it out as I'm doing things. For example, I'm walking to the door," I said as I walked to the door. Then I said as I opened the door, "I'm opening the door."

"But I'll look like a weirdo if I do that," She said.

"Atsuko, as long as you're not hurting anyone, who gives a flying fuck what anyone thinks about you," I said as I walked inside and waited for her to follow. It wasn't a long wait.

Odd, Tick-Tock, Hearty, Candy, and I climbed up into the right side of the two sets of bleachers. As Atsuko stood on the incline plane a referee appeared on a raising platform that was previously hidden underneath a trap door. The orange haired Misty in her rainbow suspenders, yellow crop top and blue shorts was standing on the other side of the battlefield. The battlefield itself was a large pool with five different islands dotting the water.

Misty said, "Hi, you're a new face! Only those Trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon?"

Atsuko was about to answer but Misty cut her off. Which I thought was rude.

Misty said, "My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon!"

Misty then threw out a pokeball and out splashed her Staryu.

"Come on Atsuko, we believe in you," I shouted. My Pokémon cheered for her too.

She gave us a small wave and smile then she threw out her pokeball and her Oddish, Beauty, landed neatly on one of the islands. Beauty looked like a man who was ready to rumble. The referee blew her whistle and said, "Heads or tails," then flipped a coin in the air.

"Heads," Atsuko shouted.

The referee caught the coin, then she shouted, "Tails, the Gym Leader goes first."

My Pokémon and I groaned at the bad luck.

"Staryu, use tackle," Misty shouted. She was obviously trying to knock out Atsuko's only type advantage.

Atsuko then shouted, "Beauty, duck and run forward"

When Staryu was close enough, Beauty did just that and he managed to fling Misty's Staryu into the water behind himself, still taking damage, but not enough to give Misty the advantage.

"Beauty, use Absorb," Atsuko shouted.

Little Oddish did, but Staryu was then instructed by Misty to dive down and get back to her side. Beauty missed.

We continued to cheer Atsuko and her Pokémon on.

"Use Tackle," Misty shouted.

"Beauty, Dodge left," Atsuko shouted.

Beauty managed to completely dodge the tackle. Water splashed three feet in the air from the force of Staryu's missed tackle.

"Use Absorb," Atsuko said.

Beauty got Misty's Staryu this time, but she was stronger than Brock's rock-type Pokémon and didn't faint immediately.

"Staryu, use Recover," Misty shouted.

A kind of holy light surrounded Staryu and she looked dramatically healthier. It was then a battle between Beauty's Absorb move and Staryu's Recover move. Eventually, Beauty managed to K.O. Misty's Staryu, but he was too exhausted to use that move any more. The referee blew her whistle and said, "The Challenger has won this battle," then she took out her coin and flipped it.

"Tails," Atsuko shouted.

I crossed my fingers, hoping she would have luck on her side.

"Heads," the referee stated, "The Gym leader goes first."

Misty then let out her Starmie as we watched on, too nervous to cheer anymore.

"Starmie, use Swift," Misty shouted.

"Run around in circles," Atsuko shouted at her Oddish, trying to get him to avoid the bright yellow stars that Starmie was shooting at Beauty. The move Swift was designed to be unavoidable, and Beauty took a lot of damage. It was hard to watch. So much so that Candy and Odd covered their faces by face planting into my stomach. Hearty and Tick-Tock continued to cheer on Beauty and Atsuko.

"Beauty, use poison powder!" Atsuko shouted.

A purple powder surrounded Starmie and successfully poisoned the Pokémon. Starmie then took poison damage.

"Yah! Get'em!" I yelled reflexively.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin," Misty shouted.

Starmie looked like she had turned herself into a miniature tornado. I could feel the wind Starmie was emitting from the bleachers. Then Starmie shot after Beauty like a fired cannon ball. It was so quick; Atsuko and Beauty didn't have time to react. After it was over Starmie was standing over a K.O.-ed Beauty. Starmie took poison damage.

The referee blew her whistle and said, "Gym Leader Misty won the second battle. Does the challenger still have Pokémon to fight with?"

"Y-yes! I do," Atsuko answered.

The referee then took out her coin again and flipped it in the air.

"Heads," Atsuko yelled.

I was starting to pray to any gods that would give Atsuko a break as the referee caught the coin.

"Heads, the challenger will go first," The referee stated.

We all sighed in relief. I then watched as Atsuko considered the two Pokémon she has on her; her Charmander and her Zubat. Even though Charming is a fire-type, he's still stronger and more willing to listen to Atsuko than her freshly caught Zubat. She pocketed one of the pokeballs and out came Charming, landing neatly on an island.

We all cheered.

"Charming, use Smoke Screen!" Atsuko shouted.

A black smoke emitted from Charming's mouth that filled the water themed battlefield. Starmie's accuracy fell and her health dropped from poison effect.

"Use Water Pulse!" Misty shouted.

"Dodge right," Atsuko shouted.

Charming splashed into the water but he managed to dodge the Water Pulse. Starmie took poison damage.

"Use Smoke Screen!" Atsuko yelled then said, "Get out of the water."

The battlefield became darker with black smoke and Starmie's accuracy went down even more. Starmie took poison damage.

"Go under water and use Water Pulse," Misty yelled.

I knew what Misty was trying to do, she knew that if Charming got hit by a water attack then he'll be one hit K.O.-ed. It's a game of cat and mouse. Charming managed to safely get to one of the islands and Starmie missed. Starmie took poison damage.

"Now, use Dragon Breath," Atsuko yelled pointing at the resurfaced Starmie.

A blue, purple, and white flame escaped Charming's jaws like a flamethrower. The move perfectly hit Starmie, knocking her against one of the islands. Starmie took poison damage. Starmie then face planted into the water, knocked out cold. Everyone was silent for a minute. Then the referee blew her whistle and said, "Starmie is unable to battle. The challenger wins!"

My Pokémon and I ran down the bleachers and enveloped Atsuko in a hug. Atsuko managed to get Charming out of the ring using his pokeball and then let him back out beside us. My Pokémon danced around Charming in a circle as I lifted Atsuko and spun her around.

"That was amazing, you guys did great!" I said as she laughed.

As I put Atsuko back down Charming started to glow a bright white light. He started to grow taller, his tale grew longer, his claws looked sharper and once the light was gone standing before us was a Charmeleon. Atsuko went to hug Charming.

"You finally evolved," Atsuko said, "I'm so proud of you."

I heard slow clapping behind me, and I turned around to see Misty standing with a big smile on her face.

"Good job, kid," Misty said as she walked up to Atsuko, "You earned this."

Then Misty handed Atsuko a waterdrop shaped badge.

"Congratulations on getting the Cerulean Gym Badge," Misty said then she started to walk away, and she said, "Hope to hear from you on the news."

Squealing Atsuko pinned the badge to her satchel lid, next to her Pewter Gym Badge.

"Let's go heal your Pokémon," I said as I led her to the front door, "and I'll buy you guys a treat."

* * *

As we were walking to Bill's house while eating some ice cream, I took on most of the challengers since Atsuko and her Pokémon wanted a break from fighting and my Pokémon were all fired up to fight.

After defeating a hiker looking guy, I patted Odd on the head for doing a good job.

"(insert name)," Atsuko asked.

"Yah," I answered.

"What would you have done if you went against Misty," Atsuko asked.

I probably would have done a lot of things if I went against Misty, but I don't think I would have done any better than Atsuko, even with all of my previous wins.

"Why do you want to know," I asked, "You've won. Why not enjoy that fact?"

She shrugged as she focused on her tapping fingers, "I just want to be a good Trainer. Would you have done it different?"

"I mean, yah, but that's because I'm a different person than you who happens to have years of Trainer training under my belt," I said.

"Yah, but," She started to say but then I stopped her, kneeled before her and then placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me and listen good. You can't keep judging yourself against other people. You'll drive yourself insane and miserable that way. The next Gym is in Vermilion City where you can get the Thunder Badge. If you want, I can help you train your Pokémon, so you feel a little bit more prepared, does that sound alright to you?"

She nodded.

"Awe, isn't that sweet," someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw a man in tan pants and a polo shirt was standing behind us.

"What do you want," Atsuko asked as our Pokémon stood around me and her.

The man ripped off his clothes to reveal his Team Rocket outfit and as he was putting on his hat in a jaunty angle, he said to me, "I've been watching, and you've managed to defeat every challenger I set up here. I think it would be in your favor to—"

"No thank you. Have a good day," I said as I grabbed hold of Atsuko's hand and we started to walk around the Team Rocket Recruiter.

"I didn't even get to finish," he said.

"I don't care," I said, "Your organization is horrible, and we will not be a part of it."

"Your lost!" he said in a huff and he walked back into the bush he was hiding in.

Finally, we were standing in front of Bill's house.

"Is Bill really going to be a Pokémon," Atsuko asked.

I shrugged, "I don't completely know, but it's a definite possibility."

I opened the door, and no one was home except for the evolved version of Clefairy, Clefable, was standing in front of some tall cylinder tanks. The Clefable turned around and he looked relieved.

"Oh, thank Arceus," Bill said.

Atsuko shrieked while pointing at Bill, "A talking Clefable!"

"No. I'm Bill," he said, "Listen, I need someone tall enough to pull this lever while I'm inside my machine. Can one of you do that?"

"No problem man," I said as I walked over to the lever between the two cylinder glass tanks.

Bill hopped into one side, gave me the go ahead, I pulled the lever and Bill came out as a normal human from the other tank.

The man sighed, "Thanks for the assistance—Hey! What are you doing?"

I was on his computer looking at the information he has on the three different evolutions of Eevee.

"You were going to offer this anyways as thanks since we're trainers filling in our pokedexs, I'm just skipping that conversation so we can get out of your hair sooner. I'm sure you have more important things to do," I said while I was finishing up.

"(insert name), you're being rude," Atsuko said.

I freeze as I catch a glimpse of myself in the computer screen. I moved away from Bill's computer.

"She's right. I'm sorry sir," I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed and he said, "No. It's fine. You just jumped the gun on me is all. Are you a mind reader by chance?"

"No, they're an alien from another dimension," Atsuko answered.

Bill busted out laughing. I wasn't as annoyed by it, since I'm probably going to find someone that does believe me and then they would want to experiment on me.

After finishing laughing Bill said, "Go on, and fill your pokedex's with what information I have. You just made my day, young lady."

"Thank you, Sir," Atsuko said as she went to the computer and did as allowed.

We left Bill alone and we walked back to town unbothered by any other trainers and along the way Odd found an oran berry.

"Oh, thank you-Oh no," I said.

"What's wrong," Atsuko asked as I picked up the berry.

"I completely forgot that I need to collect berries and make special treats for my Pokémon so they'll look even more beautiful than they already are," I said as I put away the oran berry, "Good thing there's a Berry Guy in this town. I'm going to go to his house and then I'm going to start my training, what are you going to do?"

"Go swimming and check out the Daycare Center," Atsuko said.

"Have fun," I said before sprinting off to the Berry Guy's house.

* * *

There were at least thirty eleven-year-olds at the Pokémon Coordination Competitions with a few adults too, me included, all getting ready to compete as we waited in a large tent beside the stage. I made sure I had my Contest Pass and Ribbon case on hand as I paced around in my own bubble. The Competition was going to happen on an open stage just outside Cerulean City and it's been a long time since I've felt this kind of nervousness. The kind of nervousness when you know you've practiced and studied hard, but it didn't feel like you've done it for long enough, so you still feel unprepared. The kind of nervousness when you're not afraid of heights but you're still nervous to bungee jump. The only kind of nervousness that can make you feel alive.

"(insert name), please be ready to go on stage," a staff member called out.

I jump up and down a couple of times then I shake myself before walking out of the tent and up the stairs onto the stage. I then released Odd from her pokeball in front of the judges. The judges are Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and local Nurse Joy of Cerulean City.

The judges asked questions of me, that were meant to make me familiar to the crowd and to them, like Some Country's Got Talent. After I introduced Odd and myself, we finally unveiled our routine.

Odd and I walked away from each other so we would be on opposite ends of the stage. Then we ran at each other, Odd hopped onto my hands and I flung her into the air. While she was in the air, Odd used Absorb on me. Specks of light surrounded us as Odd fell back down and little forget-me-not flowers sprouted on her head when I she landed in the palm of my left hand. Then Odd used Sweet Scent and the smell of forget-me-not flowers filled the stage and spread out to the judges and audience. Then Odd and I bowed.

The audience clapped and cheered, then everyone quieted down as the first judge, Mr Contesta spoke up.

"I see that you decided to go with a simple look for both you and your Oddish," Mr. Contesta said, "It was a bold move and it lets us not be too distracted from your coordinated number."

"Well, I don't care how they look, did you see that throw," Mr. Sukizo said, "And how Oddish used Absorb on her trainer. That is an amazing bond of trust and practice. They have my vote to go on to the secondary judging."

I looked down at Odd in my arms, secondary judging?

Cerulean City Nurse Joy said, "I see a lot of potential in this pair and I agree with Mr. Sukizo, I give them my vote to go to the next stage of the competition."

"Well, that's two yeses out of three," Mr. Contesta said, "We'll see you at the Cerulean Gym for the battle contest."

I have never heard of there being a battling section of a Pokémon contest. I didn't have to worry though. Odd showed her best in battle and we won our first ribbon.


	5. To Lavender Town

After my right hand was officially healed, we had packed and restocked our supplies and then we started to head for the Underground roads for Vermilion City.

As Atsuko and I left we said goodbye to everyone, but then one of the Cerulean City Nurse Joy's stopped us and said, "Are you heading for Vermilion City?"

"Yep," Atsuko said, "I'm going to get my Thunder Badge."

"And I'm going to get my second ribbon in the beauty category," I said.

"I would take the long way there, then. The underground route to Vermilion City is closed off because of a diglett infestation and Saffron City is in quarantine right now because of the horrible Team Rocket outbreak," Nurse Joy said.

"But I want to get their as soon as possible," Atsuko said, "I don't want to start overthinking and then psych myself out."

"Welp, looks like we'll be taking the scenic route," I said with a shrug, "To rock tunnel!"

Nurse Joy wished us luck as Atsuko followed behind me still complaining.

"Can't you use your all mighty knowledge to defeat Team Rocket in Saffron City?" Atsuko asked me.

"No," I said, "Just because I have the knowledge of this world doesn't mean things are going to end up exactly the same."

After two hours of us walking down route nine, thunderclouds started rolling in all of a sudden. Then a loud clash of thunder filled the air.

Atsuko, her Pokémon and my Pokémon, except Hearty, clung to me.

"I hate Thunderstorms," Atsuko said, "They make me feel like my life will end at any second."

Hearty was excited by the thunderstorm and I assume she was excited because pikachus, when in large groups, can cause thunderstorms so maybe she wants to see more of her kind.

"I think we'll be fine, but for everyone's sake we'll find a cave or a large ledge that we can huddle under until the storm passes, we're too far away from Cerulean City to walk back," I said.

I waited for them to let go of me. They didn't.

"Guy's, you're going to have to let go of me for us to walk," I said, "Atsuko, how about you put your Pokémon into their balls and I'll do the same with mine accept for Hearty, who's being an absolute champ."

Hearty squeaked at me happily.

A crack of thunder sounded out again and Atsuko screamed.

I rolled my eyes, but I patted her back kindly, so she'd feel safe.

"Come on now," I sighed, "You can do it. I mean, the Vermilion City gym is a lightning type gym. Lightning type Pokémon aren't scary, right?"

"No," Atsuko said.

"Just think of lighting as really loud Pokémon," I continued.

Atsuko eventually got her three Pokémon into their balls and I managed to get Odd and Candy into their balls, but Tick-Tock refused to be in his.

I shrugged, "Alright, buddy. You can stay out. At least you're light enough to carry," I said as I picked him up to sit in my arms.

We continued to walk forward but Atsuko kept her eyes closed as she clung to my right arm. Tick-Tock was face planted into my chest as he shook in my arms. Hearty kept running ahead of us then running back, happy as can be. I tried to find us a good place to huddle under, but I wasn't having any luck. Eventually we were going to get to Rock Tunnel before we find any kind of shelter against the wind and lightning. When Hearty came back from running ahead for the sixth time, she came back panicked and upset about something.

"What is it girl," I asked, "Is Timmy stuck in the well?"

Hearty slapped my leg and it was like being hit with a taser, "Yaow, alright, I'm sorry," I said.

Another crack of thunder rumbled overhead it almost made my ears ring and Atsuko and Tick-Tock clung even harder to me. Hearty was now pulling at my pant legs trying to get me to follow her quickly.

"Hold on, Hearty," I told her. I then tear Atsuko off me and handed her Tick-Tock, "Something's wrong. I need to follow Hearty. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait, don't leave me here," Atsuko yelled at me as I ran to follow Hearty. Her voice muffled by the intense wind and thunder.

I followed Hearty through the tall grass and over a hill to see five different Team Rocket goons trying to capture Zapdos at the water's edge. Electricity crackled in the air as Zapdos fought off five ground and rock type Pokémon at the same time. It looked weak and at its end. Hearty and I sprang into action without thinking.

"Hearty! Use Thunder Shock on the Rocket goons," I shouted.

A wave of yellow static projected out of Hearty and I ran in to punch the closest goon, but she managed to dodge and kicked me back into the dirt. Upon closer inspection, I could see that the Team Rocket goons were in plastic clothes.

"Graveler, use Rock Throw at her," the goon gal commanded.

A large rock, about the size of my torso appeared in the Graveler's grip. I got up to dodge, but I was too late and was about to get hit, but then Hearty used Slam on the rock, pushing it away from us and into the goon that happened to be too close to us.

"Hey, watch it," he said, barely dodging it himself.

"Sorry, Daichi," the goon gal said, then she turned and glared at us, "Graveler, use Take Down!"

As Graveler charged at us I went to grab Odd's pokeball but in my rush I fumbled and dropped her ball. Hearty, electricity surrounding her, used Quick Attack to try and neutralize Graveler's Take Down.

I didn't know what to do as the two of them clashed, but as they did so, a rainbow light enveloped Hearty. It was the move Reflect and it lessened Hearty's damage. Tick-Tock swooped down from above and started using Peck on the Team Rocket goons.

"Leave them alone," I heard Atsuko yell, then she added, "Beauty, use Stun Spore on Graveler!"

Orange-yellow spores surrounded Graveler and he froze in place. I picked up Odd's pokeball from the ground and got her into the battle.

"Odd, use Poison Powder on that Sandslash," I shouted.

A purple cloud enveloped the Sandslash and it took poison damage then feinted.

Tick-Tock managed to corral two Team Rocket goons into the stream nearby and they washed away downstream, and a Dugtrio went after them while a Golem decided to just lay down and ignore everyone when she saw that those two in the stream.

"Beauty, use Absorb on the Graveler," Atsuko shouted.

"You too, Odd," I shouted.

Both Pokémon landed a critical hit on Graveler and he fainted on the spot.

The Goon gal that kicked me to the ground, charged at me screaming, "We were so close, you asshole children!"

She tackled me to the ground and managed to punch me in the jaw. Before she could swing a second time, I got my feet under her and pushed her off me. Then multiple pinpoints of light surrounded the Team Rocket Member and she fainted, falling to the ground. Odd used Giga Drain on her. Atsuko, Beauty, and Tick-Tock managed to scare away the rest of the Team Rocket Members as Hearty came over to me to see if I was okay. I looked to Zapdos, who hasn't moved since I got here. The thunder and lightning above seemed to be dying down but I didn't see that as a good sign.

Atsuko helped me up and asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yah," I said as I rubbed my left cheek, "It's Zapdos. They don't look so good."

"What should we do," Atsuko asked.

I pointed in the direction of the close by pokecenter and said, "Run that way! We're close to a medical center, get a nurse here, maybe she can help."

Before she ran in the direction, I pointed, she asked, "You're not going to do anything stupid when I'm gone, right?"

"No," I said.

She gave me a disbelieving look but ran to the pokecenter anyway with Beauty following behind her. As I was taking off my backpack to grab some oranberries, Odd started to glow a bright white light. She grew bigger, little bulbs grew out of her head, and a sweet honey smell started to emit from her. As the light faded away, Odd evolved into Gloom.

"Oh, my baby," I said as I went to hug Odd. She was so big now I couldn't touch my hands when I hugged her, "You're getting so big so fast!"

Hearty and Tick-Tock seemed to congratulate her. I passed them each one oranberry then I grabbed the remaining five that I had and slowly walked up to Zapdos. Their breathing seemed shallow, but they kept an eye on me as I walked up to it. I held out my oranberries to Zapdos so they could see what I had. Then I took a bite out of a berry so they would see that I wasn't trying to poison them. Then I laid them down in front of Zapdos and slowly walked away.

Zapdos looked at the berries, then looked at me, then back again before taking a tentative peck at a berry. Then in a short few bites, Zapdos ate all five berries. Electricity crackled around Zapdos as they screeched into the air. The thunderclouds returned, then a bolt of lightning struck Zapdos and they vanished with the dissipating black clouds.

Tick-Tock and Odd huddled around my legs, hiding from the loud sounds form the echoing thunderclap, and Hearty looked at me curiously like she was asking if I thought Zapdos will be alright.

I shrugged at her and said, "I hope Zapdos will be alright."

I could see Atsuko and Nurse Joy running towards me and when they got to me, I told them what happened while they were gone.

"I hope the poor thing's alright," Nurse Joy said, "I'm a little sad I didn't get to have the chance to care for a Legendary," She sighed then said, "Well, I guess the oranberries will have to do."

"And I wanted to catch it too," Atsuko said as we all walked back to the Rock Tunnel pokecenter.

"What would you even do with Zapdos anyways," I said, "That big guy is like so OP."

"Well, for one, I know it wouldn't runaway from me," Atsuko said, glaring at me.

"I said I was sorry," I said then I paused, "Didn't I?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "No."

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Then I am sorry I left you. You were very brave to follow me in the thunderstorm and so were you Tick-Tock. Without you guys, Hearty and I would have been pummeled to a pulp."

Hearty agreed with me and seemed to say thank you to Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock seemed to shrug it off, but he looked happy to be appreciated.

Atsuko uncrossed her arms and had a small smile on her face, "Oh, by the way, congratulations on evolving Odd."

I smiled wide, "I know. I'm so proud of her. One day she'll chose to either be a Vileplume or Bellossom and I'm both dreading and looking forward to that day."

She chuckled then said, "You're so weird. Why would you let Odd choose? Wouldn't you want Odd to evolve into a Bellossom for your Beauty Ribbons. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Vileplume, but they're not exactly beautiful."

Odd rammed into Atsuko's legs and made her trip and almost fall onto her face.

"Hey!" she said.

* * *

We made it through Rock Tunnel with out much trouble, other than the fact that Charming's fire wasn't bright enough and we could only see a few feet a head of us, so Tick-Tock took the lead and would report back to us on what he could see ahead. It went pretty smoothly. Once we were out of Rock Tunnel, we managed to find ourselves at Lavender Town. Maybe it was because it was nighttime already or maybe it was the way the buildings looked old and decrepit or maybe it was the looming tower of dead Pokémon and people that the town had, but Lavender Town looked haunted.

"Come on, I want to sleep in the pokecenter tonight," Atsuko said as she ran towards the brightly lit medical center with her Pokémon following behind.

I lagged behind while I stared at the giant tower. I wondered if the same problem with Cubone would happen again. I never cried at that part of the story, but maybe I will this time. Candy, impatient with me, was pulling at my pant leg to get me to walk faster towards the pokecenter.

As I entered the pokecenter, Atsuko was in a conversation with one of the local kids.

"I'm sorry," Atsuko said, "We just got here. We haven't seen a Mr. Fuji."

The little boy she was talking to looked down in disappointment.

"Oh, I know Mr. Fuji," I said as I walked up to them.

The boy looked up at me and said, "Do you know where he went? It's not like him to not comeback before nightfall. He was trying to find little Cubone that went missing."

"Oh, he's probably being held captive at the top of Pokémon Tower," I said, maybe a little too nonchalantly.

"Held captive!" the boy shrieked, "By who!?"

"Team Rocket," I said.

"Those, assholes," the boy shouted. I managed not to laugh at how he said assholes. It was cute. He continued, "We've got to go save him!"

"Well, not right now," I said, "Lets do it after we get some sleep. It's not healthy to fight the forces of evil when you're tired."

"How can you say that when Mr. Fuji is right next door, probably suffering," the boy yelled at me.

"Because, there are Officer Jenny's that can do that work," I replied, "Its their jobs actually. I'll even go to the nearest police station with you, right now, if that's okay with you?"

The little boy glared at me with a pouty lip, but then said, "Okay."

"I'll come too," Atsuko said.

"No, you stay here, where it'll be safe," I told her.

"I saved you from getting crushed by a Rock Throw," Atsuko said, "I should be saying that to you."

"You're never going to let that go are you," I said with a half-smile.

"Only when you stop running into fights like an idiot," she said with her own half-smile.

* * *

Then next morning, the boy, who's name is Eito, dragged us to Pokémon Tower when the sun peaked over the horizon. The Officer Jenny that we got to come check out the Pokémon Tower was standing outside, in front of the stairs.

"Morning, Officer," we greeted.

"Hey, kids," Officer Jenny said back.

"So, did you save Mr. Fuji, is he back at the safe house," Eito asked.

"Sorry, kid," she said, "For some reason, there's a ghost Pokémon blocking the last flight of stairs to the top and we've been trying to defeat it all night and or capture it, but it's being impossible."

"Have you found Little Cubone then," Eito asked.

"I'm sorry, we haven't," Officer Jenny said.

"Well, looks like we're stuck right now," I said then I turned to Atsuko, "Let's go to Celadon City." Then I winked at her.

She gave me an I-Don't-Understand look but then she remembered who she's talking to and said, "Yah, we plan on going to the mall there and maybe ask around if they've seen a Cubone."

"Good idea," Eito said, "I'll look around the docks."

Atsuko and I walked with our Pokémon to the Underground passage to Celadon City. Once we were underground Atsuko confronted me.

"Okay, why are we really going to Celadon City?" She asked.

"We're going to infiltrate the Team Rocket Base and rescue Cubone. Little guy was kidnapped and taken there," I said.

"Really, are you sure," Atsuko asked.

"Sure, I'm sure," I said


	6. Team Rocket Hideout

Celadon City hustled and bustled with cars, buses, people, and Pokémon. Ten story tall buildings greeted us with a Big-Friendly-Giant vibe and a sweet scent filled the air from all the different public flower gardens.

Atsuko held on tight to me.

"What's the matter, scared again," I asked.

"No," she said, "I'm just, a little overwhelmed."

"Oh, okay," I said as I led us towards the casino.

We heard an aggressive whistle and we turned around to see a Celadon City Officer Jenny running at us.

"Hold it right there," she said, "Do you have a permit for all of your Pokémon being out like that?"

We looked to each other, confused and I asked, "We need a permit? For our Pokémon?"

"I see," Officer Jenny said, "You're new to Celadon. Then this will be your only warning. You're allowed to have one of your Pokémon out of their ball, the others you'll have to have a special permit for why you need more than one out."

"Why," Atsuko asked.

"Being a big city, a lot of trouble can happen when you're not a trainer and you have multiple people with multiple Pokémon out. I remember when I was a little girl here, someone's tentacruel was trying to capture and eat someone else's psyduck and that psyduck's headache got so bad from the panic that it's psychic wave destroyed a quarter of this town," Officer Jenny said.

"Oh, God," I said.

Officer Jenny nodded her head, "Yes, multiple people were injured, and I know people died but I don't remember how many."

"Okay, we're putting away our Pokémon now," Atsuko said as she put her zubat and oddish in their balls.

I put away my clefairy, oddish, and pikachu into their balls. Charming the Charmeleon and Tick-Tock my Hoothoot were both happy to be kept out of their balls.

"Thank you," she said, "Have a nice day." Then with a tip of her hat, she left us alone.

"Anyways," I said as we continued our walk to the casino.

* * *

When we made it to the casino, Atsuko was hesitant.

"Won't we get into trouble if we go in there?" Atsuko asked.

"It's not like we're going to gamble or anything," I answered as we walked in.

The building smelled of alcohol, talcum powder, and desperation. Fancy looking men and women holding platters of drinks and small snacks went from person to person that were playing at the slot machines. Hight pitched pings filled the air each time someone pulled a lever to start a gambling machine.

"Oh, wow," I said.

"What!? Atsuko asked, hugging her Charmeleon.

"This is nothing like the game," I said while Tick-Tock shifted from my left shoulder to my right.

"Does that mean we're going to die," Atsuko asked.

"What!? No!" I said, "I'm just surprised how gritty it looks in comparison to… You know what, never mind. Let's just go."

A disguised Team Rocket Grunt was standing in front of the poster hiding the button that revealed the secret entrance to the underground base.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I asked.

"What?!" She said in an aggressive manner.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are and can you take us to them. We have no sense of direction," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at us, "Both of you can't read signs?"

"Yes," Atsuko said.

"Listen, kids," She said, "I don't know what you really want but I ain't helping you. Now shoo!"

I thought about clocking her in the face, but Atsuko started dragging me away and maybe that was for the best.

"I have an idea," Atsuko said.

We went into the women's bathroom. It was empty. So, Atsuko commanded Charming to use Dragon Breath on a toilet. I was very surprised by that and the toilet immediately caught fire. Then Atsuko balled up her Pokémon and she ran out with me following her and she screamed, "Fire! Fire!"

In a rush people were running out of the casino screaming and when we went back to the poster and the Rocket Grunt was gone. I pressed the button behind the poster and a secret passage opened and once we were inside, it closed behind us and we were alone with our silence.

"What the fuck, Atsuko!" I said.

She let out Charming and she said, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"I just hope we don't get caught for arson. That would ruin both of our chances at getting our ribbons and badges," I said.

"Yah," she said as she let out Charming.

We walked down the stairs and came upon the first basement floor.

There were Team Rocket Grunts and Pokémon running around in a panic but not as much as you would expect. Probably because of the fire upstairs.

"We need disguises," I said under my breath.

"Where are we going to go get some," Atsuko whispered.

Two different grunts ran into each other and fell into a closet full of Team Rocket uniforms close by. They were in such a rush that that they didn't have time to clean up and close the closet again.

"That's convenient," Atsuko said.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself then say, "No, that's game logic for you. Come on."

We dived into the closet and quickly got into the uniforms.

"Wow, you really don't have anything down there," Atsuko said as she lifted my uniform skirt up.

I snap around and pull the skirt out of her grip, "Seriously!"

"I got curious ever since you told me about it," Atsuko said, shrugging apologetically, "You always wear pants and we haven't taken a bath together yet so, yah."

I rubbed my temples unbelieving of her weird prepubescent curiosity or maybe just horniness and I breathed through my teeth. Then I said, "Never do or speak of this ever again."

She gave me a wide-eyed thumbs up. We walked out of the closet with our Pokémon following close to us, me in a female uniform and Atsuko in a male uniform because that's what we found that could fit us. Because of the chaos and panic of the grunts around us Atsuko and I managed to sneak down through two floors without being questioned.

"Hey, you two," a guy in a lab coat said, "You're not allowed down here."

We tried to bypass him, but he grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. I recognized him instantly from the Mount Moon Caves and I know he recognized me and especially my Hoothoot.

"You!" He said with as much venom as possible.

Then before I could do anything, he ran off yelling for help. We ran in the opposite direction.

"Come on," I said, "We'll find the lift key two more levels down."

"I thought we were here for Cubone," Atsuko said as Charming ran behind us, and Tick-Tock flew ahead.

"We are, but we also need certain items to get to the end of our quest," I said.

When we ran into the third basement floor, we ran into two Machokes. They snarled at us and tried to grab our pokemon and us.

"Use Fire Fang," Atsuko commanded as she pointed at one of the Machokes. Charming dived in and bit a Machoke in the thigh and her entire body caught fire.

Before I could command Tick-Tock to use Peck he flew in and used Air Slash on the on fire Machoke. That Machoke fainted.

"Alright, Tick-Tock," I cheered.

The other Machoke tried to use Knock Off on Tick-Tock but he managed to dodge the attack. Then Charming used Smoke Screen. Everyone was coughing and choking on the smoke, but I noticed that Tick-Tock was fine, so through strained coughing I commanded him to use Air Slash and we instantly K.O.'d the second Machoke. We heard Rocket Grunts running towards us down the stairs. I grabbed Atsuko's hand and we ran forward through the smoke and I managed to lead us down to the fourth floor.

"Okay, we're here," Atsuko said, "Where's the lift key?"

"I don't know," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know," Atsuko said.

"Look, just because I've managed to memorize the story beats doesn't mean I remember everything," I said as I started opening random doors to look through them quickly.

"You predicted what Brock said when you battled him," Atsuko said sounding frustrated.

"He's the _first_ gym leader," I countered.

Rocket Grunts busted through the stairwell door.

"Cover your face," Atsuko told me. Then she commanded Charming to use Smoke Screen three times. The enclosed space was thick with black fog. While the other Rocket Grunts hacked and coughed, we ran into the last room and I managed to find the lift key on a table next to a computer.

Coughing I said, "Got it."

"Now what," Atsuko asked, "We're surrounded and there's no other exit."

We looked around the room. It was a study room of some sort and there were several pokeballs, sixteen in total, lined up beside a thick, see-though, plastic box with special gloves you can stick your hands through.

I opened a pokeball and it released a Ditto. It flinched at the sight of us.

"Oh, you poor thing," I said.

"What is that," Atsuko asked.

"You've never seen a Ditto before," I said.

"Are all of those pokeballs full of Dittos," Atsuko asked.

We opened them all and they were. Many of them tried to shape shift into items to hide from us. Mad at Team Rocket I started breaking their balls.

"Shush, they'll hear us," Atsuko said.

"There are only seven rooms on this floor," I said, "They're going to find us anyways and we might as well free these poor Dittos while we can."

Once we broke the final pokeball a Rocket Grunt opened the door to the lab study and all the freshly freed Dittos shape shifted into us and our Pokémon and charged for the exit. We ran with the Ditto as the Grunts tried figuring out which ones were the real us. Atsuko got Charming to use his Smoke Screen two more times before we exited into the stairwell. I lead us to the elevator, and we got in quickly.

As we waited for the elevator to take us up to the top Atsuko asked, "So now we're going to get Cubone?"

"Yep, the little guy will be on the lowest floor and after we defeat the boss of Team Rocket, we'll get the Silph Scope. That'll help us back at Lavender Town," I explained.

"We're going to meet the Team Rocket Boss!?" Atsuko said.

"Don't worry," I said, "We're strong enough to defeat him for now."

She still whined, and I could tell that she felt unprepared. The elevator stopped at the lowest level. When we got off, we were surrounded by three Team Rocket Grunts. We easily beat them and their Pokémon. While Atsuko was holding the elevator door open for me, I dragged the Grunts and their Pokémon into the elevator and Atsuko looked like her confidence went up after our battle.

After healing our Pokémon, I said, "Come on. We've got one more battle to perform."

"Yah, let's get Cubone," Atsuko said and Charming roared.

We stormed down the hallway and busted into the Team Rocket Boss's office. Giovanni stood before a diagram of some sort with his back turned to us. The man stood tall like you see generals doing in army movies. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back. On his desk sat the Silph Scope and Cubone was in a cage much too small for him to fit in. His little bone head was caught on the cage's bars and tears were streaming down his little face.

"I must say, I am impressed you two got here. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni!" He said.

"Give us Cubone back, you monster," Atsuko said, pointing accusingly at him.

He turned around to look at us. His glare could cut steel. Despite that, Atsuko didn't back down and I'm so proud of her for that.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," I said, "You can walk away with your dignity while we take Cubone and the Silph Scope, or we'll wipe the floor with you."

With an empty chuckle Giovanni said, "For your insolence, you two will feel a world of pain!"

Then he threw a pokeball and out came his Onix. His Pokémon filled half the room. Then he threw another pokeball and Rhyhorn popped out in front of Onix. Atsuko and I released our grass types, Odd and Beauty.

"Onix, use Rage on the Gloom. Rhyhorn, use Stomp on the Oddish," Giovanni commanded.

I saw a red glint in Onix's eyes as she slithered for Odd.

"Odd, use Giga Drain," I shouted.

"Beauty, dodge right," Atsuko said as Rhyhorn charged at her Pokémon to trample him.

Odd got a hard hit on Onix but Onix hit just as hard back, however Odd got her strength back because of her previous move. Atsuko's Oddish managed to dodge Rhyhorn's Stomp attack.

Without being prompted by Giovanni Onix used Rage again Odd.

"Rhyhorn, use Fury Attack on the Oddish," Giovanni commanded.

They two large Pokémon came at our Pokémon at the same time.

Together Atsuko and I commanded our Pokémon to attack at the same time.

"Beauty, use Stun Spore on Onix," Atsuko shouted.

"Odd, use Sleeping Powder on Rhyhorn," I shouted.

Rhyhorn managed to get in three hits of furious stabbing with his horn on Beauty before falling asleep because of my Pokémon's move. Onix's rage hit Odd harder than it did the first time, but she ended up becoming paralyzed from Beauty's Stun Spore.

Giovanni pulled out an Awakening potion and used it on Rhyhorn but that looked like it was his only potion. Makes since, considering he most likely wasn't expecting some snot-nosed kids to break into his underground base.

Onix used Rage again and I could see the red glint in her eyes become darker.

"Odd, use Giga Drain on Onix," I commanded.

"Beauty, use Absorb on Onix," Atsuko commanded.

Odd managed to drain Onix of her life force before she could hit her. And Beauty managed to make Onix feint after he absorbed her life force. Giovanni put Onix back into her ball and let out Kangaskhan. I switched out my Odd for Tick-Tock. He flew above the battle room, having more room to move now that Onix was out of the way.

"Rhyhorn, use Fury Attack on the Hoothoot! Kangaskhan, use Bite on the Oddish," Giovanni shouted.

Physical projections of Rhyhorn's horn flew into the air, trying to hit Tick-Tock but he managed to dodge every attack. Beauty wasn't as lucky and fainted from Kangaskhan's Bite. Atsuko balled up Beauty and released Charming out of his ball.

"Charming, use Dragon Breath on Rhyhorn," Atsuko shouted.

"Use Confusion on Rhyhorn," I commanded.

A blue, white, and purple flame erupted from Charming's jaws and ingulfed Rhyhorn, damaging and blinding the Pokémon for a minute. Once the flames died down Tick-Tock swooped in and used his Confusion.

When Giovanni tried to command Rhyhorn to use Stomp on Charming he ended up hurting himself and feinting. Giovanni balled up Rhyhorn and now it was two against one with Kangaskhan.

"Use Mega Punch on the Charmeleon," Giovanni commanded.

"Charming, use Fire Fang to catch her punch," Atsuko shouted.

Charming chipped his tooth, but he did manage to catch Kangaskhan's punch with his mouth. Both took damage and Kangaskhan caught fire.

"Use Air Slash," I commanded.

Tick-Tock flew around the two Pokémon then body dived at Kangaskhan. His wings glowed as a heavy wind emitted from Tick-Tock's wings. The attack crashed into Kangaskhan as Tick-Tock flew by, causing Giovanni's Pokémon to fall to the ground, but they hadn't feinted yet.

Obviously angry, Giovanni shouted, "Get up! Get up you useless animal! Use Fake Out on that Hoothoot!"

"Hey, there's no need to be nasty to your Pokémon," I yelled at him, "How about I come over there and knock your block off and see how you'd like it!"

"(insert name), what are you doing," Atsuko asked me.

"How I treat my Pokémon is none of your concern," Giovanni shouted at me.

"Oh, it very much is, you old fart," I shouted back, ignoring Atsuko's question.

Audibly growling, he shouted at his Kangaskhan saying, "Well!? Use Fake Out already!"

Kangaskhan gave me a long slow look. Then after a second of hesitation, she used Struggle, causing damage to Tick-Tock but more damage to herself, causing her to feint. There was a moment of silence as we stood in shock at what we all saw. Then with a snarl, Giovanni balled up Kangaskhan. Then he threw her ball against the nearest wall. We all heard it crack sickeningly.

"Hey!" Atsuko shouted.

"I don't need weak Pokémon who don't listen," Giovanni said as he smoothed back his hair. Then he said, "So you beat me. Congratulations. Next time we meet, I won't let you win."

"What make's you think we're going to let you go," Atsuko stated, who looked like she was about to get Charming to do something nasty.

Giovanni pulled out an Escape Rope from his suit jacket pocket, then he started spinning around in place until he wasn't there anymore.

"Man, that Escape Rope technology is convenient," I said.

We went to Cubone and released him from the cage, and I pocketed the Silph Scope. Then a white light surrounded Tick-Tock and his little round body transformed into the tall, lithe body of a Noctowl. I was so proud that another one of my Pokémon evolved and Atsuko was proud of us. Then we all hesitantly went up to the pokeball that Giovanni threw. There was a large crack running down the white side of the ball.

Atsuko gently picked it up then asked me, "Do you think she's still alive in there?"

"I don't know," I said, "How about we take it with us. She may be dead in there already, but we may not know if we don't try."

Atsuko tenderly patted the pokeball then placed it in her bag.

We then left the hidden rocket base and went to the Pokecenter to heal our Pokémon and Cubone. Then we set for Lavender Town.


	7. New Pokemon

We got rid of our hats and turned our shirts inside out so we could hide the red "R" on them. I couldn't say we got out of the hide out unscathed since I got burned by some falling cinder, but we managed to run out of Celadon City without anyone stopping us while water Pokémon and firefighters were taking care of the half burnt down building. Cubone ran ahead of us the whole way.

More Officer Jenny's and the kid, Eito, were standing outside the Pokémon Tower as we ran past them. They followed us up to the second to last floor where the unidentified ghost Pokémon was blocking the final flight of stairs. It appeared before us, wailing. I pulled out the Silph Scope and used it on the unidentified Pokémon. It showed itself to be a female Marowak, the evolved form of Cubone.

Eito gasped then said, "Cubone's mother."

Cubone ran up to the ghost of his mother who calmed down at the sight of her son. The two of them tried to hug each other but couldn't. The Marowak gently hovered her hand over her son's head and they seemed to speak to each other. Then while Cubone cried Marowak drifted away in a shimmer of light.

I noticed that everyone got weepy at the sight and even I got a little teary eyed but once Marowak was completely gone I ran past Cubone up to the last flight of stairs with everyone calling after me and following. When we made it to the top of the tower Mr. Fuji seemed calm and collected despite being surrounded by ten Rocket Members.

"Oh, thank Arceus," a Rocket Grunt loudly sighed, "You got rid of that stupid Pokémon that was blocking our exit."

One of the Officer Jenny's stepped up and said, "All of you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mr. Fuji and the death of Marowak!"

"Over our dead bodies, Officer," A different Grunt defied.

Atsuko and I got out our Pokémon, ready to battle, but then one of the Officer Jenny's stepped up and stopped us by placing a hand on our shoulders. Then the other Officer's got out their Pokémon and within five to ten minutes the Officer's had defeated their Pokémon and arrested the Rocket Grunts without anyone getting seriously hurt.

While they were escorting the arrested Rocket Members an Officer walked up to Atsuko and me, and she said, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course, officer," I said, and Atsuko echoed.

"You be safe out there, okay," Officer Jenny told us.

"Yes, ma'am," we said at the same time.

Mr. Fuji and Eito walked towards us with Mr. Fuji holding a bawling Cubone. Mr. Fuji stopped before us and said, "Eito here has told me what you've done. Thank you for your part in helping us. You two are so kind."

"No problem," Atsuko said.

"It's not much, but have this," Mr. Fuji said as he pulled out a Pokeflute.

"Awe, sweet," I said as he handed me the Pokeflute.

"Thank you, sir," Atsuko said, and I echoed.

Eito waved goodbye to us as we were left alone on the top of the tower.

Atsuko turned to me and asked, "So, what now?"

"What to try catching a Gastly?" I asked her.

* * *

We walked out of the Pokémon Tower, Atsuko proudly holding her pokeball with a freshly caught Gastly inside it and me following behind her, disappointed that I ran out of pokeballs before I could catch any.

"I have plenty of pokeballs, you could just take some from me," Atsuko said as she proudly waved around her caught Gastly in its ball.

I shook my head and said, "No, save them. I'm not working on filling my pokedex like you are."

"Yah, but still," Atsuko said as we walked over to the Lavender Town Pokémon Center.

"Honestly, I'm just exhausted," I said, "I know it's not even dark out yet, but I could use a bath and a nap."

I reached into my pockets and let out my other Pokémon so they could hang out with Tick-Tock. Atsuko did the same thing with her Pokémon.

After we healed our Pokémon, we went to take a bath. I was unpacking my bathroom items in one of the privet bathrooms in the Pokémon Center when I noticed that I had more than one bottle of hair soap than before. I turned to my Clefairy, Candy, who was watching me unpack while my other Pokémon were already in the bath, and asked her, "Do you remember me buying extra hair soap from Cerulean City?"

She shook her little pink head.

I shook the extra bottle, but it didn't have the thick sloshing sound like a filled bottle of soap would have but it felt heavy. Suddenly it transformed into Ditto looking dizzy from me shaking it and I accidentally dropped it.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," I told the Ditto as it got it bearings.

Tick-Tock, Hearty, and Odd came over to see who I was apologizing to, dripping water all over me. Seeing that it was surrounded, Ditto slinked off to hid behind the sink cabinet. Candy scolded my other Pokémon for scaring Ditto and she gently went up to them.

"Awe, Ditto, we didn't mean to scare you. You're one of the Ditto's that we managed to free from the Rocket Hideout, right? Do you need to be healed by one of the Nurse Joy's?"

Ditto looked at me hesitantly then Candy said something to it that sounded like a reassuring thing and she managed to coax them out of hiding.

I dug through my bag to try and find my left-over peach berry rice balls that I made this morning, but it looked like Ditto ate them.

"Oh, well. Looks like you already ate them," I said aloud.

Tick-Tock hooted at the rice dotted plastic wrap in my hand, in anger.

"It's fine Tick-Tock. I can make more," I said to him then I turned to the little Ditto, "You must have been hungry. I accidentally made them too big so I'm glad you like it."

Ditto nodded their blobby little pink head.

"That's good. Hey, do you want out of here? I can put on a robe real quick and I can release you into the wild so you can be a free Ditto," I told it.

Ditto seemed to think about it then shrugged.

"Well, that's fine," I told it, "Do you want to take a bath with us? There's plenty of room and it's fun."

Candy said something to them, then after a moment of thinking Ditto nodded their head, wanting to join. Hearty squealed at Ditto, happy to have a new playmate and ran up to them, but Ditto hid behind Candy. Candy then smacked Hearty on the head and Hearty angrily squeaked at Candy. The two of them looked ready to throw down and I quickly intervened by picking them both up and holding them under each arm.

"Now hold your horses you two," I told them, "You're not going to make Ditto feel any better by fighting each other. Candy, hitting your friends when they do something wrong isn't the best way to handle the situation, you must talk to them and tell them what's wrong. Hearty, I know you're excited for a new friend, but please, be patient with the little guy, they've had a hard life so far."

They both mope-ally apologized to each other then we all went to take a bath. Candy showed Ditto how she washes my hair, Hearty showed off her swimming skills to Ditto, Odd let Ditto float on her, and Tick-Tock showed off how he cleans himself. I made sure to clean my three burn wounds on my shoulders and neck.

While I was drying off Ditto, I said to them, "You know, even though I'll be releasing you I would like to still give you a name. Is that alright with you?"

Ditto looked me deep in the eyes and started to heavily weep.

Odd and Candy squawked at me for making Ditto cry.

"I swear, I didn't mean to," I told them.

Hearty went up to Ditto and gently patted them on their goo-y pink back. After taking a couple of deep breathed, Ditto sniffed and nodded their head, indicating that they would love to have a name.

"Well then, how do you like the name, Mirror?" I asked them.

Ditto smiled wide and made a happy little grunting squeak noise.

"Well I'm glad you like it," I told them.

Once I got dress in my normal clothes and I put the Team Rocket Uniform in my backpack I picked up Ditto to hold and my other Pokémon followed close behind me. I found Atsuko talking to a Lavender Town Nurse Joy and she was showing the woman her cracked pokeball that holds the Kangaskhan inside it.

"I'm sorry," Nurse Joy said as she leaned on the counter to be more at eye level with Atsuko, "There's nothing I can do. If I try to heal your Pokémon while it's still in its ball using our machine it might corrupt the Pokémon's code and if you try to let it out of its ball while it's damaged like that, you might kill it."

"What can I do then?" Atsuko asked Nurse Joy.

"You need to fix your pokeball," Nurse Joy told her, "You may not be able to fix the ball completely but you might be able to fix it enough to where it'll be safer for the Kangaskhan to come out of it's ball and then get it a new one."

"Do you know where I can get my pokeball fixed," Atsuko asked her.

Nurse Joy shook her head, "I'm sorry. I only know how to heal physical wounds on a Pokémon and people. I don't who you can turn to for the technical stuff."

Atsuko lowered her head and gently placed the broken pokeball to her face like she was cradling a small kitten. Then she saw me and put away the pokeball.

"Where'd you get that Ditto," she asked me.

"From that Rocket Hideout," I told her, "I've named them Mirror."

"Do you need a pokeball," Atsuko asked, "I can still give you one."

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm releasing them into the wild."

She sighed then said, "Okay."

Atsuko and our Pokémon followed me to Route 8 and I sat Mirror down in front of some tall grass.

"Bye little guy," I told them.

As we turned to leave, we heard, "Wait!"

We turned back around, and Ditto had used Transform to turn into me but with beady black eyes.

"You gave me a name," Mirror me said.

"I just feel weird calling animals by what species they are," I told them.

"Don't you want me," Mirror me cried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What, no. You did nothing wrong," I told them slowly feeling freaked out by seeing myself, "You've been captured and experimented on all your life, I assume. I just thought you would rather be free."

"I don't know how to live in the wild," Mirror me said, "I was raised in that room all my life, please. Don't leave me hear."

Fighting the urge of physically cringing at the Mirror version of myself I walk up to Mirror and hug them, "I'm sorry, Mirror, but just to make sure, are really sure that you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I want to come with you," Mirror said, hugging me back.

I felt Atsuko nudge my shoulder with a pokeball. I took the ball then I tapped Mirror on the head with it and they disappeared inside the ball. It didn't even bleep, only confirming that I had caught a Pokémon.

Sighing I turned to a smug Atsuko.

"Don't give me that look," I told her as I pushed past her.

"I told you, you should have just balled up that Ditto," Atsuko said.

"Yah, yah," I said as I released Mirror, who had turn back into their pink blob form, and my other Pokémon celebrated their inclusion.

* * *

We stayed in Lavender Town for three days before we continued walking towards Vermilion City. I wanted some time to finally coordinate some new choreography moves with Odd and Candy and then talk over some choreography moves with Tick-Tock, Hearty, and Mirror. Atsuko didn't mind since she took the time to train up her Pokémon too.

After a couple of hours of walking on the docks and then getting into a tussle with a grumpy Snorlax that I woke up using the pokeflute and Atsuko failed to catch before it jumped into the ocean to float away we finally got to Vermilion City. The smell of salt and fish floated on the cold breeze. An outdoor theater was being built for the Vermilion City Coordination competition that was going to happen in two days and the City was pact with fishermen, peddlers, fellow Coordinators, and Gym Challengers.

"Hey, do you see that," Atsuko said as she directed my attention to the open sea.

In the distance I could see the cruise ship the S.S. Anne.

"Awe, sweet," I said to her, "This is perfect for you. That cruise ship is going to have all kinds of Pokémon from all over on it."

"I'm so excited to fill my pokedex with Pokémon no one here has seen," Atsuko said.

I slapped her on the back, "That's the spirit."

Someone called out to us. We turned to see Brock and Bill walking towards us.

Once we were face to face Brock said, "I see your friend is getting their Thunder Badge, (insert name). How about I test what you've learned so far."

Bill placed a hand on Brock's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry ladies. Brock here just got swindled into buying a Magikarp."

Brock shrugged off Bill's hand and said, "What do you mean "ladies"? (Insert name) is obviously a man."

"There's a Magikarp salesman here," I asked genuinely excited.

"If we fight and you win, I'll give you my Magikarp," Brock said.

"Okay," I said.

After five minutes I had defeated Brock in a Pokémon battle and I was cuddling with my new Magikarp which I named her Fangs. Brock was off to the side bowing in dejected defeat. Bill was sympathetically patting him on the back.

"Awe, come on," Bill said, "There's no need to be so upset."

"I promised I wasn't going to be an easy battle for them," Brock said sounding embarrassed.

Atsuko said to me, "It bothers me that you don't want to try and become a Pokémon Champion. He even used stronger Pokémon this time and you didn't even break a sweat."

Speaking through Fangs I said, "But it's so boring doing the same thing so many times."

"I am not boring," Brock yelled, turning then pointing accusingly at me.

I put Fangs under my arm and said, "You're right. Right now, you're hilarious."

Brock sighed in defeat. Then Atsuko walked up to Bill and asked, "What are you guy's doing here?"

"Brock and I are old school friends," Bill said, "I got some S.S. Tickets to go on a tour of the Curse Ship. Some of our other friends couldn't make it though, so I have two extra tickets that I don't need. Here. You two take them."

"Thank you, sir," Atsuko said as she took the tickets and gave me one of them.

"How long will you two be sticking around," I asked, "I'll be competing in the Coordination Competition here in two days."

Brock shook his head and said, "Being the first gym leader that Challengers challenge, I'm the busiest out of all of my colleagues during this time of year. I won't be able to stay or comeback to watch."

"Well, that's too bad," I said then I turned to Bill.

"Yah, I'll be able to stay and watch you perform on stage," Bill said, "It'll be fun. I'll even film you for Brock. Maybe when he sees you on stage, he'll ask you on a date."

Brock groaned, "(insert name), please tell him you're a guy so we can be done with this joke."

"Mmm, no," I said, then I turned away laughing as Atsuko and our Pokémon followed behind me to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Me and my Pokémon sat on one of the benches in the Vermilion City Gym near the back since most of the seats were taken by the city's spectators. The gym was color coded in different yellows and highlighted with tinges of blue, red, and purple. In the battlefield, in random spots, there were purposely exposed wiring that sparked and glittered with electricity. It looked dangerous but I was sure that they aren't meant to be lethal, only dangerous enough to make the Pokémon faint if they touched them with a low enough health bar.

Lt. Surge stepped up onto his platform and the audience cheered for him. Then Atsuko, shaking like a leaf walked up onto her platform and half of the crowd cheered. My Pokémon and I cheered and hopped up and down to try and grab her attention. She noticed us and gave us a little wave.

"Hey, Kid! What do you think you're doing here?" Lt. Surge shouted at her, "You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power!"

"You don't know that," Atsuko shouted back.

Lt. Surge seemed to be smirking at my friend, and that just made me want to cheer on Atsuko even more.

"I'll tell you what, Kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!" Lt. Surge said, then he released his Voltorb into the battlefield.

A referee appeared on a raised platform on the side-middle part of the battlefield while Atsuko led with her Oddish, Beauty. I was proud of her remembering to check which of her Pokémon has the type advantage against electric types. The referee got out his coin then flipped it in the air.

"Heads," Atsuko shouted.

The referee caught the coin then he said, "Heads! The challenger will go first!"

Some of the audience booed but my Pokémon and I cheered for her.

"Go, use Acid!" Atsuko commanded.

Beauty sprayed from his mouth a sickly purple-ish green slime and managed to hit Voltorb hard. You could physically see the move lowering Voltorb's defense. I couldn't help but shout in excitement at her powerful attack.

Lt. Surge, sounding commanding but also sounding like a man at a chest board when he said, "Voltorb, use Self-Destruct."

"Awe, fuck," I said as Voltorb emitted a bright light then a wave of wind hit me and everyone in the face as Voltorb exploded. The noise was almost deafening. As the dust cleared, I saw that both Beauty and Voltorb had fainted.

The referee blew his whistle and announced that the first battle was a tie. Both parties balled up their feinted Pokémon, then Lt. Surge let out his Pikachu and Atsuko let out Charming, her Charmeleon. The referee flipped the coin in the air again.

"Heads," Atsuko called out.

The referee caught the coin then said, "Heads, the challenger goes first."

The crowd booed even harder than last time, but we cheered are girl on, happy for her good luck.

"Use Fire Fang," Atsuko shouted.

Charming charged at Pikachu with his mouth aflame, ready to bite into the little electric type mouse. Calmly, but sternly Lt. Surge commanded, "Dodge left, right! Jump up!"

His Pikachu did as she was told. She moved around Charming like she was skating on ice and Charming was fumbling around just trying to catch up.

Lt. Surge then commanded, "Use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu got on Charming's back then a yellow static emitted from her red cheeks then electricity surged through Charming's body. Pikachu then hopped off Charming's back as he staggered and contracted Paralysis. Candy and Hearty held onto each other in worry. Mirror and Odd were looked away for a couple of seconds before looking back. Tick-Tock stood beside me on the bench, just as absorbed by the fight as I was. Fangs was flopping on the floor enjoying the cold floor and not understanding what was going on.

"Use Smoke Screen," Atsuko shouted.

Charming tried to but he couldn't move. He looked like he was experiencing a full-bodied Charly horse.

"Use Quick Attack," Lt. Surge commanded.

At speeds that had to be 60mph or more, she shoulder slammed right into Charming's gut, sending him flying back, almost hitting one of the exposed wires in the battlefield.

"Oh Arceus! Charming, can you get up!?" I heard Atsuko shout to her Charmeleon over the cheering crowd.

Slowly Charming got up, still willing and able to battle.

"Alright, Charming," I shouted with my Pokémon.

"Use Smoke Screen," Atsuko shouted.

A black fog filled the battlefield.

"Use Double Team," Lt. Surge commanded.

I could see through the black fog ten shivering copies of Pikachu circled the battlefield.

"Spin around using Dragon Breath," Atsuko shouted.

The blue, purple, and white flames hit all the doppelgangers and the original Pikachu. Knocking her back hard.

"Get up and use Thunder Shock," Lt. Surge commanded.

Pikachu did just that and Smoke Screen couldn't save them from that. I could tell that after getting hit by that attack it really hurt Charming.

"Use Dragon Breath again," Atsuko yelled.

Charming, against all odds, managed to hit Pikachu and finish her off. My Pokémon and I cheered at the battle. Even Atsuko and Charming were cheering each other as the referee blew his whistle to confirm her victory.

While Lt. Surge balled up his Pikachu he said, "Don't go celebrating just yet. You won the battle, but the war is still raging," then he released his Raichu.

The referee flipped his coin in the air.

"Heads," Atsuko called.

He caught it. "Tails," the referee stated, "The Gym Leader goes first."

"Raichu, use Thunder," Lt. Surge smoothly commanded.

Black clouds formed over the battlefield then a yellow bolt of lightning struck Charming and instantly K.O.-ed him. After that it was all over. Handsome, her Zubat and Elegant, her Gastly were also one hit K.O.-ed by Raichu's Thunder.

I quickly balled up my Pokémon then ran down the bleachers to follow Atsuko who was walking, slouched, out of the thundering gym. When I managed to get outside, I spotted Atsuko squatting, curled up by the ocean.

"Oh, Atsuko," I said.

She turned to me with tears streaming down her eyes and snot dripping from her right nostril. I gestured to give her a hug and she fell into me, doing that squeaky breathing thing when you are crying too hard. I smoothed down her braided pigtails as I let her cry into my chest. After five minutes of this I said, "Come on. Let's go heal your Pokémon."

She blew her nose on my shirt as she nodded her head in agreement.

I lightly bapped her head and said, "Just because your sad doesn't mean I'm going to let you use me as a tissue."

She giggled for a second then continued to cry. I lead her to the Pokémon Center, and she gave the Vermilion City Nurse Joy her pokeballs.

"Oh, you poor thing," Nurse Joy said, "What happen?"

"Lost to Lt. Surge," I explained.

"Ah," she said with an understanding smile, "Her first loss," Then she turned to Atsuko and said, "Don't worry, Dear, I'll have your Pokémon in good health within an hour."

Sniveling, Atsuko said, "Okay. Thank you."

I led her to the waiting area and sat her down and I sat down beside her. She then cried into my shoulder for another five minutes before she started to calm down.

"Want to go grab a drink and something to eat at the Convenience Store," I asked her.

She nodded with a whimpering little, "Uh-hu."

After we bought some berry treats for our Pokémon and some sandwiches and soda for ourselves, we watched the S.S. Anne park next to the docks and people watched for a while as they came off the cruise ship. We then went back to the Pokémon Center and grabbed her freshly healed Pokémon then I lead her to the beach so we could eat on the sand and watch the sunset.

When we released our Pokémon, Atsuko said to her team, "Guy's I'm so sorry I failed you. We were so close to winning. I'm sorry." The speech she gave them worked her up so much that she started crying again and that made her Pokémon cry with her.

I sighed and whispered, "Oh, boy."

Odd pulled on my pantlegs and pointed behind us. Turning around I saw Bill and Brock walking up to us and I decided to leave Atsuko a lone for a bit to meet them halfway.

"How'd battling Lt. Surge go," Bill asked me.

Looking back at Atsuko then looking into Bill's eyes I mumbled, "Not so well, actually."

"This is her first time losing, huh," Brock said. He didn't wait for my answer when he sighed then said, "Alright. I'm going to go talk to her."

I stayed behind with Bill as we watch him go sit down beside Atsuko.

"So, how was the S.S. Anne," I asked him.

"It was great," Bill said, "I saw someone with an Incineroar, a Rillaboom, and a Greninja."

"Cool. Either they've been everywhere, or they are just really good at getting good trades," I said.

"Brock even managed to defeat the Cruise Captain and he got the TM Cut," Bill added.

"Also neat," I said.

We watched as Atsuko leaned on Brock's shoulder as they talked together.

"You know I just thought of something," I said, "Do you know how to fix broken pokeballs?"

"I've fiddled with pokeballs to try and make new ones, but I haven't really tried to fix one before. I probably could though," Bill said, "Why do you ask?"

"Atsuko has a pokeball that's been badly cracked, and it has a Kangaskhan in it," I informed him, "Do you think you could fix that pokeball enough for us to release Kangaskhan safely?"

Bill breathed through his teeth then sighed heavily, "I don't know, but I can certainly try."

Brock walked up to us then said to me, "There. She's still going to be sad, but I've managed to reignite her fighting spirit."

"Thanks. You're really good with kids," I said.

"Yah, well, I have nine younger brothers and sisters," Brock said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know," I said. Then I turned to Bill and said, "Stay here for a second I'll get the pokeball."

I got the ball then gave it to Bill and he said to come see how he's doing with it in a month and Brock promised me that next time he was going to win our next battle and I wished him good luck with that.

Atsuko pulled at my shirt and said, "(insert name), have you ever lost a Pokémon battle before?"

"Oh, yah I lost loads of times when I was your age," I said.

"Really," Atsuko said sounding disbelieving.

"Well, of course," I said, "You'll never find anyone who's never failed or lost before and if you do then they obviously have never done anything with their lives."

"How did you get better," Atsuko asked me.

"Oh, well, in the video game, I'd just grind my Pokémon until they were a level higher than the Gym Leader's Pokémon, but this is different. Sure, you can still do level grinding, but here the Pokémon actually need food and water and love. So, if anything, you should train with your Pokémon to ingrain a kind of trust and understanding so that they don't feel like you're just using them as tools and respect them as living beings," I rambled.

"… I guess I haven't really been doing that then, huh," Atsuko said as she looked down at her tapping fingers.

"Nonsense," I said, "You're doing your best and your Pokémon can tell. I know Charming can attest to that considering how much he loves you."

Charming rubbed his dinosaur like head against Atsuko's shoulder and she patted him on the head.

"I don't even know where to train," Atsuko said.

"Just go on the S.S. Anne," I said, "There are loads of Pokémon Trainers there."

Atsuko looked like a fire was just lit underneath her.

"Alright then," she said, "Let's go."

She tried to run off to the Cruise Ship, but I caught her before she could run off.

"Not so fast," I said, "It's dark out and getting close to bedtime. Let's wait until tomorrow. They'll still be there by then."

She groaned.

"I'm sure your Pokémon will appreciate the rest.

She then groaned even louder then said, "You're right."

Then we all walked back to the Pokémon Center to maybe sleep on a spare cot.


	8. Making New Friends

Atsuko tried waking me up by jumping on me, but since I was sleeping on three waiting room chairs, Atsuko ended up hurting herself by hitting her head on one of the backrests of the chairs.

"Atsuko, what are you doing," I said groggily. As I got up, my Pokémon fell off me, except for Tick-Tock who was sleeping on the backrest part of the chair at where my head was resting.

"Come one, (insert name), let's go to the S. S. Anne," Atsuko said.

Sitting up even more I picked up Fangs and gently patted her orange scaly head then said, "You are way too hyper to be a normal morning person."

"I just don't want to lose a second time," Atsuko said, "but it's not just me. My Pokémon are excited to get to work too." Then Atsuko pointed behind herself and looking, I could see that her four Pokémon do have a fire in their eyes.  
"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm up, but first let's talk strategy."

After talking, the two of us and our Pokémon went back to route 11 and Atsuko managed to catch a Sandshrew, who she named Dapper. Then we headed for the cruise ship.

As we walked on to the cruise ship Atsuko asked me, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little, but that's just because I don't know what will happen. Will I win my second ribbon in the beauty category, or will I lose and have to wait a year to try again? Who knows, but I'm excited about it," I said.

"You're so brave, (insert name)," Atsuko said as we climbed up some stairs to get to the deck of the ship, "Being a Coordinator seems harder to be and train for than being a normal trainer for the Pokémon Championship."

I shrugged then said, "I really wouldn't call myself brave. More like I love this universe, but the same way to play got boring."

We reached the deck and the place was filled with people and Pokémon alike. I recognized Pokémon from the Johto, Hoenn, and Unova regions and other Pokémon that I don't know the name of, but I've seen them on posters and card packaging before being isekai-ed. There was a small playground for small Pokémon and children to play in, a waterpark for the older kids and bigger Pokémon, a normal pool for relaxing in, there were five designated battle areas for Pokémon battles with two Nurse Joys on hand to watch them and heal the Pokémon, then there was the all you can eat buffet that was serving what looked like French food. I haven't felt this excited to be on the S. S. Anne in a long time.

"I'm going to get in line for one of the battles," Atsuko said, "Wish me luck."

As she ran off with her Pokémon following behind her I called out, "Remember to strengthen up Beauty and Dapper as much as you can!"

Atsuko just waved.

Tick-Tock hooted at me and gestured for me to take Fangs out of his claws.

"Tired of carrying her? Alright," I said as I grabbed my Magikarp to hold. Then Tick-Tock landed on my shoulders and roosted there.

Hearty and Candy started pulling at my pantlegs and pointing at the buffet.

"Yah, I'm hungry too, guys," I said then I looked around for Odd and Mirror. I found Odd and asked her, "You ready to eat? Have you seen Mirror?"

Odd pointed at a Pokémon that looked like a blue frog using its tongue as a scarf.

"Mirror?" I called out.

The blue frog turned around and it had the beady eyes of a Ditto.

"Come on buddy! We're going to eat," I said.

Smiling through their stuck-out tongue, Mirror came running at us, and I could hear the little, flop-flop sound of their new feet hitting the wooden floor. By the time we were in line for the buffet Mirror was melting down to their normal pink-goo self. After eating we all sat stuffed at the table.

"So, what do you guys want to do now," I asked my Pokémon.

Hearty, Candy, and Mirror pointed to the playground and indicated that they were going to go play over there.

"Okay, have fun you three," I told them.

As they ran off, I turned to Tick-Tock. He looked at me, then to the rafters above where we were sitting, then he looked back at me with a hoot then he flew into the rafters to take a little nap.

"Alright," I told him, "Sleep tight."

All that was left was Fangs and Odd.

"I'm going to let Fangs play in the pool," I told Odd, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged her little nubby arms.

Odd followed me to the pool and as soon as I placed Fangs in the pool to play, I heard a fantastic drummer started playing their drum set. The rhythm infected my soul and made me want to dance. I turned to Odd and she was smiling wide and swaying to the music.

"Come on, lets practice our dance routine for tomorrow," I told her.

We quickly found an open area to dance and we tore up that floor. Not literally though. I don't have the money for that kind of damage, but Odd and I had so much fun. People started gathering around us too, to watch us.

When the drumbeats had finished Odd and I posed dramatically while breathing hard. As the crowd clapped and dissipated, I bent down to give Odd a little high-five.

"We're definitely going to get that Super Beauty Ribbon," I said.

Odd nodded but then she looked behind me and a large shadow cloaked us. I went to look behind me, but two large meaty hands grabbed me by the waist and flung me over their shoulder.

"What the fuck," I said.

I heard Odd scream and yell at the Pokémon that had picked me up. The big guy just ignored her as I was being taken away.

"Put her down," I heard a French sounding guy yell.

I could feel the Pokémon tense up like a child would when they know they're not allowed to be eating candy before dinner.

"Gaston, you heard me," the same guy said, "Don't make me put you in your pokeball."

Odd had just managed to grab the Pokémon by one of his legs before Gaston started running away.

Gaston passed by where Tick-Tock was sleeping, which woke him up, and where Hearty, Candy, and Mirror were playing. Odd and I called out to them as a guy in a blue jacket and red hat with black medium length hair ran after us.

"Bad, Rillaboom, Bad," The guy called after his Pokémon, "You know you can't keep doing this to every woman that likes your music!"

Gaston yelled back at his trainer.

"I don't care if you think it's true love," the French guy shouted back.

I saw Tick-Tock swoop down and he managed to grab some of Gaston's leafy hair and pulled, trying to slow him down. The Rillaboom just swatted him away and I watched Tick-Tock hit the side of a wall and fall to the ground.

"That wasn't very _nice_," I said as I elbowed him hard in the back of the head. I also tried to knee Gaston in the face, but he then placed me under his arm as he began climbing up the side of the wall. I saw a wrestler body type, black and red striped cat that was standing on two legs looking just as angry and disappointed as the French guy that was following us. Odd was still hanging on to Gaston's leg, but I could hear her whimpering from being so high up.

I managed to reach her, and I held on tight to her. When I looked back down, I saw that the blue frog that Mirror turned into was climbing up after us.

"Get him, Garan," I heard the French guy yell.

Gaston climbed up on top of a glass dome structure then placed me and Odd in the center of the dome. Gaston then got ready to battle his own teammate. I watched as Garan snuck up behind Gaston then used her trainer's pokeball, that I assumed Gaston resides in, and put him back in his ball. The blue frog then quickly picked up the pokeball using her tongue scarf then gave me an apologetic look.

"I appreciate the apology, but this is still a weird day," I told the blue frog.

Tick-Tock and Mirror, who transformed themselves into a Noctowl, flew up to us.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," I told them as they each grabbed one of my arms and I held on to Odd with my legs.

With Garan following behind us, Tick-Tock and Mirror landed me beside the French guy where Candy and Hearty were waiting for me. Those two gave Odd and me big old hugs after a minute the French guy cleared his throat.

Turning to him, he said to me, "I'm so sorry about that Ma'am. Gaston promised me he wouldn't do this anymore and he was doing such a good job too at first… Again. Sorry."

"Well, I've got to say, that was quite the adventure I went on," I said half laughing, "Your other Pokémon seem kind of sick of the situation too."

"Yah… My name's Calem. The Greninja is Garan, the Incineroar is Ignace, and you already had a close encounter with Gaston my Rillaboom," Calem said, pointing to each of his Pokémon.

"Nice to meant you, I'm (insert name)," then I introduce my Pokémon to him. My Pokémon weren't exactly civil towards him.

"Sorry about them," I said.

"Don't be," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Well, it seems to me that your Rillaboom's a bit lonely in the romantic department," I said.

"I've tried introducing him to female Rillabooms and any female grass-type Pokémon," Calem said, "But he never wants to try and get to know them and keeps trying to court female humans."

"Well that's an awkward dilemma," I said, "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes and no," Calem said, "I'm from the Kalos region and I _was_ on a quest to become the Pokémon Champion there. My neighbor and rival beat me too it though and I haven't been able to beat her since. So, I'm just traveling the world filling by pokedex and just becoming a well-rounded person in general. But yes, I'm also trying to train Gaston to behave around human women."

"I'm training to become a Pokémon Coordinator," I said, "You want to hang out and watch the show tomorrow?"

He shrugged then said, "Sure."

"(insert name), there you are!" I heard Atsuko call out.

Turning around, I greeted her with a smile as she said, "(insert name), look! My Oddish and Zubat evolved into a Gloom and Golbat!"

"Oh, that's great," I said as I looked them over, "Awe, you two got so big."

Both Pokémon puffed out their chests in pride.

"Who you got there," Atsuko asked, pointing to Calem.

"It this your little sister," Calem asked me.

I introduced them to each other.

"Can I pet your cat Pokémon," Atsuko asked.

"Only if Ignace lets you, but I know he will," Calem said, "He loves pets."

Atsuko happily ran over to the Incineroar and gave him a big hug. I could hear Ignace purring loudly.

"Do you think he'll let me pet him too," I asked Calem. Knowing my track record with fire type Pokémon.

"Of course," Calem said with complete confidence.

I went up to Ignace to pat his head, but then as I got close enough his pupils turned into slits, his ears flattened to his head, and he growled at me, then before I could back away he came down on me with a clawed paw. If I hadn't of blocked my face with my right arm, he could have blinded me.

Calem immediately balled up Ignace.

"By Arceus," Atsuko said, "You're bleeding everywhere!"

"Why don't fire type Pokémon like me," I couldn't help but cry.

"I am so, so sorry," Calem said, "I don't know what got into him."

I wrapped my arm around my shirt and Atsuko lead me to the Pokémon Center while Calem and our Pokémon followed behind us. The Nurse Joy there wasn't too happy about the situation, but she stitched and wrapped me up quickly and I got a new shirt to replace my blood soaked one.

"I have some paper work for you to fill out," Nurse Joy said as she handed me a clip board with some paper on it, "It's to make sure that, that boy out there didn't purposefully sic is Pokémon onto you and even if he didn't you can still press charges if you feel like you need to."

I didn't know how to feel about that, but I filled out the paperwork quickly and got out of the medical room. I couldn't help but have a feeling that I was forgetting something. I went over to Atsuko and Calem who were waiting for me in the waiting area with my Pokémon and theirs.

Calem stood up and asked, "What did Nurse Joy say?"

"Well, I got sixteen stiches in my arm and I'm only allowed to unwrap it when I bathe," I explained, "I'll have to be like this for two months."

"Again, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," Calem said, "I've never seen Ignace react like that before."

"Don't worry, I believe you," I told him, "Fire types just don't like me."

"What about Atsuko's Charmeleon?" Calem asked.

"He tolerates my presence for Atsuko's sake, if I get too close to him though he starts hissing at me," I said.

I then did finger guns at Charming, who then gave me angry eyes and hissed at me, which made Atsuko scowl at him, so Charming looked away from me, pouting.

"Anyways, I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something," I said out loud.

"Where's Fangs?" Atsuko asked me.

It was like a bolt of lightning had struck me and I ran out of the Pokémon Center as fast as I could with my other Pokémon trailing behind me. I ran all the way into and up the S. S. Anne and almost fell into the pool on the top deck.

"Fangs," I called out after catching my breath.

Fangs stuck their fishy little orange face out of the water with a big dopy grin. She acted like she didn't realized that she was accidentally forgotten.

Picking Fangs up out of the water, I said, "I'm sorry for forgetting you here. I didn't mean to."

Fangs just continued to smile. Giving me the impression that they were saying something along the lines of, _you didn't really forget me since you came back for me_.

I hugged Fangs and said, "You're too good for me, Fangs."

I then felt a fin on my bandaged arm and when I pulled away from the hug, Fangs was looking at it intently.

"Oh, yah," I said as I stood up and Tick-Tock perched on my shoulders and Mirror used Transform to look like me so Hearty, Candy, and Odd could hitch a ride together on Mirror, "I have a lot to tell you about what happened in the past hour or half-hour."

As we all walked down the S. S. Anne, I explained what happened to me to Fangs.

"Excuse me," a middle-aged sounding man called out to me.

I turned around to immediately recognize that it was the Captain. He looked absolutely sick to his stomach. I quickly looked for a trashcan and brought it to the Captain. After retching into the trashcan, he looked up at me, kind of disoriented.

"I think I'll feel better if you battle me," the Captain said.

"I don't think that's how it works," I told him.

"Nonsense," he said before deflating into the trashcan and throwing up. Then he said, "Okay maybe you're right."

Holding Fangs under one arm, I opened my satchel and rummaged around it then I found a bottle of Fresh Water and an Oranberry for him to eat. I offered them to him and he gladly, but half-heartedly, took them.

After he took a minute to collet himself and he ate the Oranberry he said, "Thank you, young man, for your help. I feel like the younger generation are becoming kinder as I get older."

"I'm glad that you think that," I said.

He chuckled, "I suppose you don't believe that yourself. Here. I have so many of these things but I hope you'll take it." Then he gave me a little disk that said HM01 Cut on it.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"And thank you again, young man," the Captain said then he started walking up the stairs.

"I never understood that," I said turning to Mirror me, "He purposely took a job that makes him physically sick. He must really love the ocean despite that."

Mirror shrugged as we continued out of the ship. Atsuko and Calem and their Pokémon waited outside the Pokémon Center for us.

"I'm glad you were able to get Fangs," Atsuko said once we were closer to them.

"Is that a Ditto?" Calem asked.

Mirror melted down to their original form.

"That is both creepy and cool," Calem said.

I handed Atsuko the HM01 and said, "Here. You need it more than me. The Captain gave it to me."

"Oh, that's so cool!" I know just who to teach it to," Atsuko said as she put away all of her other Pokémon except for Dapper, her Sandshrew. Then she ran off with Dapper following close behind.

Calem said to me, "I'm going to go back on to the ship now."

He tried to walk away but I stopped him, "Now hold it. Don't you want to hang out? Have you been to Vermilion City before? I can give you a tour."

"Honestly, after your show tomorrow, I don't think I should try and hang out with you anymore," Calem said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I flicked him in the forehead and his Greninja, Garan, chuckled at him.

"Hey!" Then he turned to Garan and said, "Don't laugh at me!"

"Listen dude," I said, "I think you're a pretty cool guy. I want to get to know you. Don't make, trying to be friends, any harder than it has to be."

"What are we going to do about Gaston then," Calem said, "Ignace can just ignore you, but I know _he_ won't."

I thought about it then I remembered that Repel was a thing.

"Oh, I know," I said. Then I dragged him with me to the Convenience store with our Pokémon following behind us.

I then bought a couple of Repels and we went outside to test it out.

Calem had Gaston's pokeball in hand and he ask me, "Are you sure about this?"

I got a Repel read to spray and my Pokémon were standing behind me, ready to do what they will to defend me when I said, "Yah I'm sure! Let's do this!"

Calem released Gaston from his ball. The Rillaboom sneezed and rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the bright afternoon day. Then when Gaston laid eyes on me it was like he saw his favorite candy in the whole world or something and he immediately started running towards me. Once he was close enough, I sprayed him in the face with the Repel.

Then intense confusion then repulsion that crossed Gaston's face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh. While Gaston was ripping up blades of grass to wipe his face with, Calem walked up to me and said, "I'm glad that worked out."

Still laughing I said, "Yah! Me too," then calming down I added, "Now, come on. I want to show you around."

With all our Pokémon out and following behind us I gave Calem the tour of all the main places of Vermilion City. I showed him where the Coordination Contest was going to take place. I showed him the entrance to Diglett's Cave, exploring the inside a bit. Then after having to spray away Gaston again I took him to the Fisher Man's house and I got Atsuko and myself an old Fishing Rod, Calem already had a Super Fishing Rod of his own on him. Finally, I lead us to the Pokémon Fan Club where one of the Coordination judges, Mr. Sukizo, lives and works.

Walking in, there were six different people in the medium sized building with at least a dozen Pokémon. Mr. Sukizo greeted us.

"Hello, welcome," Then he saw Calem's three pokemon. Gasping he said, "A Greninja, an Incineroar and a Rillaboom!"

"Oh, uh, yah," Calem said.

Mr. Sukizo got into Calem's personal space and asked, "Where did you acquire such magnificent creatures. Their habitats aren't natural to these parts, are you a traveler from the S. S. Anne?"

"Yes, I am," Calem said, taking a step back.

Mr. Sukizo was going to ask more questions but one of the club members came over and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Sir, you're doing it again," The club member said.

Mr. Sukizo took a deep breath than took a few small steps back, "I'm sorry young man. I get a little carried away sometimes. Are you here for me to evaluate how much trust and love there this between you and your Pokémon?"

Calem shrugged his shoulders and said sure, and I said, "I would like that two, please."

Finally, Mr. Sukizo turned to me and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry young man. I didn't even realize you were there."

Calem looked at me in confusion at me being called a young man.

"It's okay, Sir," I said.

"Oh, wait!" Mr. Sukizo said, "I recognize you know. You're one of the Coordinators that'll be going on stage tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"I am. Especially since my Oddish evolved into a Gloom," I said.

Odd walled up to Mr. Sukizo and presented herself boldly.

"That's fantastic, but I see you managed to hurt yourself again before the big show," Mr. Sukizo said as he shook his head in disbelief, "But I remember being a rambunctious lad myself when I was your age and I always ended up getting hurt one way or another."

"Well, you know what they say. The show must go on," I said.

"I appreciate your dedication," Mr. Sukizo said then he turned back to Calem, "So, which pokemon do you want me to evaluate?"

Calem shrugged then said, "Let's do Gaston first."

Calem's Rillaboom stepped up to stand beside his trainer. Mr. Sukizo then looked at the two of them for a hard minute then he said, "I see that you two are on the rocks at the moment. You two clearly love each other very much, but I'm seeing that ever since Gaston evolved into his final form, he's been causing more trouble than you previously thought."

Calem nodded.

"Gaston's Nature is Lonely. Pokémon with this type of nature typically have a void in them that they feel like that they need to artificially fill," Mr. Sukizo said, "Have you talked with your Pokémon about their needs?"

"N-no. I haven't," Calem said, sounding like he was having an epiphany.

"That's all I can say for now," Mr. Sukizo said, "Do you want to do your other Pokémon?"

"Maybe later," Calem said as he started walking out with his Pokémon following behind him, "I'm going to go have that heart to heart with Gaston."

Then Calem and his Pokémon were gone.

"I hope it goes well for them," I said.

"I know it will," Mr. Sukizo said as he turned to me, "Now, which Pokémon do you want me to evaluate first?"

I hefted up Odd and said, "Her, please," Then I sat her back down since she was too heavy to keep holding with my bad arm.

With a smile, Mr. Sukizo looked us over then said, "You two truly do love and trust each other so much. It's truly amazing. Though, I sense a bit of hero worship in your Gloom towards you."

I looked down at Odd and Odd was avoiding eye contact with me in embarrassment.

"Oh, Odd. Don't be embarrassed. Honestly, I don't feel like I should be worshipped as a hero or being worshipped in general," I told her.

Odd looked up at me and babbled in protest at me.

Mr. Sukizo chuckled then he continued, "Odd's Nature is Quiet. Commonly, Pokémon with this Nature happen to be great secret keepers. Not only do they guard their own secrets, they keep the secrets of their trainers, jealously. They're also great if you need to talk to someone."

I nodded and said, "Yah, that sounds like my Odd," Then I bent down to pat her bulbus head and added, "Just so you know, I promise to do the same for you."

Odd looked up at me with a smile.

"So, how about your other Pokémon," Mr. Sukizo asked.

I had all my Pokémon evaluated. I learned that my Noctowl, Tick-Tock's Nature is Sassy, my Pikachu, Hearty's Nature is Jolly, my Clefairy, Candy's Naure is Gentle, my Ditto, Mirror's Nature is Timid, and finally my Magikarp, Fangs's Nature is Naïve. I also learned that Odd, Candy, and Mirror are in like a miniature fan club dedicated to me, which I'm flattered by but also I feel like they could spend their time on something better than fanning over me which the three of them strongly disagreed. I learned that Tick-Tock and Hearty are officially friends and aren't on the whole prey vs. predator thing anymore and I learned that Fangs has no negative or positive ideas about me so far. Mr. Sukizo said that, that happens sometimes with new members to a party.

I left the Pokémon Fan Club building feeling like I know my Pokémon a little bit better. Looking around I found Calem talking with Gaston alone. I decided to leave them alone so that they could continue talking things out. I was going to see them tomorrow anyways.

* * *

The Coordinator Tent waiting room wasn't as full as it was when I first started but it still had plenty of people talking with their Pokémon and getting ready for the stage. I was putting some bright red and blue ribbons around Odd's round bulbus petals to make her natural color stand out more. Candy was putting a few red and blue ribbons into my hair while I was doing Odd's. Tick-Tock flew over with my purple suit jacket when I finished Odd's hair.

"Thank you, Tick-Tock," I said to him when I took it from his claws.

Candy just finished braiding the ribbons into my hair and she proudly stood back to admire her handy work. Looking in the mirror it looked a bit messy, but I wasn't going to say that to Candy.

"Good job, the Judges are going to love it," I told her.

Candy smiled wide.

Hearty then waved over Odd to her, brandishing a make-up pallet and a few brushes with lipstick. Hearty then started putting make-up on Odd.

"Thank you for your help Hearty," I told her, "But where did you get that make-up? I only bought the suit and ribbons."

"I got it for her," Mirror me said behind me.

Turning around I saw Mirror, who Transformed to look like me, holding Fangs and I asked, "Okay then. Where did you get the make-up, Mirror?"

Mirror me said, "I uh, borrowed it."

"From," I pressed.

Mirror was hesitant to answer me when I heard the shrill screech of a teenager that lost something important to her.

"Who stole my make up!" She said.

I glared at Mirror who looked away from me sheepishly.

I then heard stomping coming up behind us. I put on my suit jacket and turned around to a golden-haired teenager wearing a very frilly, Victorian-esc white and pink dress. She was very pretty but her face was red and puffed out with rage. A Jigglypuff stuck close to her feet, looking just as upset as his owner.

"You're grubby Pokémon stole my make up," She exclaimed, "That was a vintage brand made by the best make-up artist my mother could find!"

I didn't think she had to call my Pokémon "grubby", but she had every right to be upset. Standing up I saw that I was a head taller than her.

"Ma'am. I hope you can humbly accept our apologies," I said, hoping that talking like this might make her more receptive, "You have every right to be angry."

Her face and body language relaxed a bit as I took back the make up from Hearty's grasp and I whispered a complement to them on how good Odd looked and how great of a job Hearty did. I then handed the lipsticks, pallet, and brushes back to the upset golden-haired teenager.

"Everybody, please apologies to the young lady," I told my Pokémon. They did it, but only half-heartedly, but it was enough to further relax her stance.

"As you all should be," she huffed, then a bit timidly she said, "But I too apologize for calling your Pokémon "grubby"."

"Thank you. You're very kind to say so," I said genuinely glad that she apologized.

"But that still doesn't excuse the fact that my make up is ruined now," she said.

"You're right. It doesn't," I replied, "But it sounds like to me that the make-up would be too expensive for me to repay you. Though, to be honest. I don't think you need it. You're beautiful enough as is."

I think I saw her blush but I'm sure it was just the light shining through the tent.

"You really think so," she asked as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Of course, but I'm sure you get tired of hearing it all the time," I told her.

"Oh- well- um," She stammered still with a hand on her face as she started to avoid eye contact with me.

"I can come up with a better complement," I stated. Then I looked her over once more and said, "I like your dress because I can see that you are matching your cute Pokémon with the pink and the cupcake shaped skirt. I can tell you thought long and hard about your appearance for this competition."

She looked breathless and her face was completely red now. We all heard a stagehand calling for a Gloria to get ready to go on stage.

"I'll- I'll forgive the expenses to my ruined make-up for now. I have to go," she said before she ran up to the stagehand with her Jigglypuff following close behind.

"Are you sure you weren't a boy before you were Isekai-ed here," Atsuko suddenly said, making me jump.

"How long were you hiding there," I said squatting down to where she was sticking her upper body through the bottom of the tent flap.

"Long enough," she said, "I just came over to wish you luck."

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be out in the crowd with everyone else," I asked.

She groaned, "But all of the coordinators are so boring. I'm here only to watch you then leave to go back to training."

I chuckled, "Alright. Good luck has been received. I hope to see you in the crowd."

"See yah, charming pants," she said with a giggle before wiggling out of the tent.

I then turned back to Odd and asked, "How do I look?"

She chirped out some complements.

"Why thank you M'lady and might I say you look just as dashing," I told Odd.

Odd waved an "oh you" gesture.

We then heard my name being called out by a stagehand telling me to get ready to go on stage.

The crowd was packed with locals and with people and Pokémon from the S. S. Anne. The Judges; Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Vermilion City Nurse Joy asked me questions like what judgement I hoped to get, how I was doing, and they complemented me on my looks. Then I was able to start my performance with Odd.

Odd and I did a bit where we took turns mirroring each other's dance moves before we started to dance in sync. Then I commanded Odd to use Poison Powder and Sleeping Powder. The Purple and Green powders filled the air on opposite sides of the stage. Then it got to the part of the music where it cued Odd to jump at me, Footloose style. As I spun Odd in the air, she then used Sweet Sent and it swirled the two powders together, creating a marbling effect that was dotted with flower petals. As the song ended, I put Odd down and we posed together with our creation surrounding us.

The crowd cheered at the beautiful display and it made me feel proud.

"I'm glad to see that you stepped it up, (insert name)," Mr. Contesta said.

"I agree," Nurse Joy said, "The artful display of your Pokémon's moves is moving."

"I appreciate the fearlessness you have," Mr. Sukizo said, "You're surrounded by poison and sleeping powder, yet you are still upright. Truly a grand display of trust as well."

"I believe we are unanimous," Mr. Contesta said, "Nurse Joy?"

"She has my vote to continue to the next stage," she said.

"Mr. Sukizo?"

"I concur," he said.

"And you have my vote as well," Mr. Contesta said.

The crowd cheered as we walked off the stage. I then ran into the golden-haired teenager in the pink dress, who was looking stand off-ish.

"Hey, Gloria," I said, "Did you make it to the final round."

"I did," she said, "I just wanted to see what my competition was going to be like."

"Sorry, I didn't see yours," I said, "I bet it was great."

"Oh, shut it," she said, aggressively, "I know what you're up to."

"You do?" I said as Odd and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Yah, I've been doing Coordination Competitions since I was eleven," She said as I snapped my attention back up to her, "and your honied words won't work on me now that I know what your game is."

I raised my hands up like I was being arrested then I said, "What's my game?"

"You think that sabotaging my make-up and saying nice things to me will make me go easy on you in this competitive world," she said, "But think again. I'll become fourth time holder of the Ribbon Cup."

Then she stormed off and we were left wondering what happened.

I started walking over to the Vermilion City Gym where on the way I met up with the rest of my Pokémon and with Calem and his Pokémon.

"Did Atsuko already leave," I asked Calem.

"Yah," he said, "She said that she knows that you'll win the battle and that it won't be fun to watch you."

"I wish I had her confidence in me," I said.

"By the way," Calem said, "Good show. It was absolutely stunning."

With a smile I said, "Thank you. We worked hard on it. I'm glad you guys could come."

"Yah," Calem said, "Gaston super enjoyed your show too."

"I appreciate the support, Gaston," I told the Rillaboom.

The big guy smiled and gave me a little happy grunt.

Once we were in the Gym Odd and I parted ways from everyone else and I stood in the waiting area to compete with my fellow Beauty contestants. Atsuko was right though. We wiped the floor with the other competitors, and I got my Super Beauty Ribbon.


	9. New Friends, New Accomplishments

"I hope I can save it from staining," I told Atsuko while I was washing the blood off my dusty lavender dress shirt and purple suit jacket, "I didn't even realize I popped one of my stiches in my arm."

"I told you, you should have changed that choreographic bit to something more suited to your injury," Atsuko said while she was petting her Sandshrew on the head while she slept on her lap.

"Yah, yah," I said as I looked over my clothes one last time. The blood stain was still visible but barely and it's hardly noticeable from a distance. I decided that it was going to get as good as it was going to get, and I hung them on the side of the bathtub, drained the bathtub, and picked up the washboard to give back to one of the Nurse Joys.

Atsuko held the still sleeping Dapper in her arms as she followed me out of the washroom. I locked the door behind us, and I found a Nurse Joy to give the washboard back.

"Are you going to go train again," I asked her.

"No," She said, "Later today, we're going to take on Lt. Surge again. I'm going to get the Thunder Badge this time. I just know it."

We walked out of the Pokémon Center and saw our Pokémon playing tag with each other except for Fangs and Elegant who were sitting in the shade of the Pokémon Center chatting with each other.

"Those two seem to be getting along nicely," Atsuko stated.

"A Gastly and a Magikarp," I said, "Honestly, I feel like if it wasn't for us, Pokémon wouldn't be able to make friends with each other outside of their own species and type."

"It is fun to think about it," Atsuko said, "So, what are you going to do today?"

"Oh, I'm just going to start thinking up a new dance routine with Odd and get to work on practicing that, then I'm going to watch the S. S. Anne sail away after saying goodbye to Calem," I said.

"I'm going to go play tag with our Pokémon," she said as she handed Dapper to me who was still sleeping, "See ya later."

I called Odd over to me and I took us to a little café I found after I won my Super Beauty Ribbon yesterday. We sat in an outside table with one of those beach umbrellas and I ordered Odd a Chestoberry smoothie, her favorite, with fish sticks and macaroni and cheese. I got myself some water and Kanto style maki rolls and I got Dapper a glass of chocolate milk for when she wakes up. While we ate, I showed Odd my plans to her, and we discussed what kind of TM's I should buy to teach her some new moves. Eventually Dapper woke up and I got her a grilled cheese sandwich. As we ate and talked and enjoying the ocean view, Calem's Greninja, Garan, found us and came up to us.

"Oh, hey Garan," I said as she came over, "Are you lost or are you just exploring on your own?"

Garan gestured for us to follow her.

"Oh, sure. Let me just pay the bill," I said, getting a waiter's attention.

Odd, Dapper, and I followed Garan back to the Pokémon Center where Calem was waiting for us with his other two Pokémon. Ignace had his back to us, but Gaston was waving enthusiastically at us with Calem.

"Hey, Calem," I said, "Are you wanting to hang out before you leave."

"Actually, can I talk to you," He said sounding serious.

Curious, I said, "Sure? What's up?"

"Oh mec, here goes. I guess I should tell you what's up with Gaston," Calem said, "I got his permission to tell you."

I nodded my head at him to continue.

"Ever since he evolved into Rillaboom, the human women that he's been interested in weren't just random women. They all reminded him of his original caretaker. Miss William was her name, if I remember correctly, and she raises starter Pokémon in the Galar Region," Calem said.

"Oh, so you're homesick and you miss your mother," I said to Gaston.

Gaston looked away from me looking embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed because of the whole "true love" thing?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

Gaston then turned around completely and sat on the ground.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight then I said to Calem, "Now that I know this, I feel kind of bad for spraying Repel in his face."

Calem shook his head and said, "Don't be. It was a good learning experience for him to not invade people space like he can do sometimes, let alone with random women in general."

"Okay but is there a point that you're wanting to bring up with telling me this," I asked.

"Yes. May we join you on your journey across the Kanto Region?" Calem asked.

"Fuck yes! It'll be great to have someone closer to my age around… but wait. Have you talked to Atsuko about this too?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "She's fine with it, but it was under the condition that I help her with her training and that I have to be her rival."

I shook my head and said, "That girl has a way with words. You know she demanded to be friends with me."

He laughed then said, "Really!? Wow."

We stood there in silence smiling about Atsuko's pushy befriending ways.

"Well, thank you for having us. I promise Ignace won't attack you again like he did," Calem said.

"Don't worry. I believed you when you said he is a good boy. It's not his fault that he's a fire type Pokémon and fire types just don't like me," I said.

Ignace looked at me over his shoulder as Calem asked, "Why is that? Do you have any theories?"

"Atsuko theorizes that since I come from another Universe I probably died in a fire in that other world and my reincarnation into this world manifested that through the fire types," I explained.

Calem looked at me like I used Confusion Ray on him.

Continuing, I said, "But I don't remember dying in my old Universe and I explicitly remember feeling like I was being sucked into this Universe through my old LeafGreen Gameboy."

Calem looked so confused that it seemed like he was blinking one eye at a time.

"You starting to regret asking to join our little team?" I asked him.

Calem shook his head to both show that he wasn't but also to shake off his confusion.

"I'm just, it's just. What you're saying sounds super crazy. You know that. Right?" He said.

"I'm aware," I said.

Atsuko, tired from playing tag, came up to me and draped herself on my good arm.

"Water. Please," Atsuko gasped.

I rummaged into my satchel and handed her a bottle of Fresh Water and she guzzled it down.

"It's so hard to outrun Hearty," Atsuko said as she stood back up, "So. Are you okay with Calem coming with us?"

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Yessss! New Rival! New Rival! New Rival!" Atsuko cheered.

"I'm going to go grab the rest of my stuff from my room on the cruise ship," Calem said.

Atsuko waved enthusiastically as he walked off as she called after him saying, "See you at the City Gym later today!"

* * *

The Vermillion Gym wasn't as full as when Atsuko first attempted to get her Thunder Badge, but it was still full enough that Calem, our Pokémon, and I had to sit in the back row again.

The referee flipped her coin, Atsuko called heads and she got to have the first attack. Lt. Surge brought out his Pikachu and Atsuko brought out her Gloom.

"Beauty, use Stun Spore," Atsuko yelled.

Her Gloom sprayed an orange-y yellow powder over Lt. Surge's Pikachu and his Pokémon contracted paralysis.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Lt. Surge commanded.

Pikachu ran full speed at Beauty, then body slammed into him. Beauty did not fall backwards, and he took damage but not too much.

Calem, our Pokémon, and I all cheered at the sight.

"Use, Acid," Atsuko shouted.

Pikachu was right there in front of him so the purple goop that emitted from Beauty's mouth hit Pikachu directly on the head. Pikachu took a lot of damage.

"Use Shock Wave," Lt. Surge commanded.

Pikachu tried but they couldn't as they were paralyzed.

"Use Absorb," Atsuko shouted.

Beauty managed to get a critical hit on Pikachu and Pikachu fainted. Our Pokémon, Calem and I cheered loudly. Lt. Surge balled up his Pokémon then he let out Voltorb.

The referee flipped their coin. Atsuko shouted tails and I got really nervous that she was going to lose her chance to attack first again, but the referee revealed that the coin was showing tails. Atsuko got to attack first again, and she switched out her Beauty for Charming, since we discussed previously that Charming was at a high enough level to be able to withstand Self-destruct if Lt. Surge pulled that move out again.

"Use Dragon Breath," Atsuko ordered.

Charming spued white-blue-purple flames from his jaws and ingulfed Voltorb. I thought for sure that would one-hit K.O. the little pokeball mimic but it didn't look that way as the fire cleared.

"Sonic Boom," Lt. Surge commanded.

The sound of an explosion filled the gym as a super condensed area of air raced across the battlefield and hit Charming like a train. It sent the Charmeleon flying backwards a couple of feet, but he quickly got up right after.

"Yah!" Atsuko cheered, "Now use Fire Fang."

His jaws flaming red and yellow, raced across the battlefield to bite into Voltorb. Then he jumped in the air to try and land on top of Voltorb to do the biting.

"Left," Lt. Surge commanded.

Voltorb dodged to the left and Charming missed his chance at biting Voltorb.

"Sonic Boom," Lt. Surge then commanded.

The same exploding sound emitted from Voltorb, but since Charming was much closer this time, the force of the Sonic Boom hit him sooner and harder, and sent him flying across the battlefield, hitting a wall _hard_.

"I can't watch," I said as I covered my face with Ditto's body.

Then Calem placed a hand on Ditto's head to lower them from my face and said, "No. Look."

Charming stood up, looking like the Sonic Boom did nothing to him. We couldn't help but cheer.

"Use Dragon Breath," Atsuko yelled.

The white-blue-purple flames came out of Charming's jaws like a firehose and once again ingulfed Voltorb. Once the fire had dissipated it was shown that Voltorb had fainted and the referee blew their whistle to signal the end of that battle.

Now all that was left was Lt. Surge's most powerful pokemon, Raichu. The referee flipped their coin and Atsuko called out heads. The referee said it was tails and said that Lt. Surge would get to make the first move. Calem, our pokemon, and I all groaned at our bad luck.

"Use Spark," Lt. Surge commanded.

Yellow-white lightning, thundered out of Raichu and struck Charming hard, and left him paralyzed, but through sheer force of will, Charming shook off the paralysis. Many people in the crowd whispered in awe at the sight, to see a trainer with a pokemon so trusting and willing to fight for their trainer so early in their training career.

"I love you Charming," Atsuko cheered, "Now use Smoke Screen!"

A black smokey fog filled the arena, making it hard for everyone in the arena to see.

"Use Quick Attack," Lt. Surge commanded.

Scattering the smoke as they ran, Raichu sped at Charming at top speed and slammed into him, knocking him down and finally knocking him out.

"Alright, Dapper. It's your time to shine," Atsuko said as she released her Sandshrew into the battlefield and we all cheered.

"Now use Dig," Atsuko cheered.

Dapper dug down deep into the dirt as she avoided any attacks the Raichu could do, then right beneath Raichu's feet, she popped out of the dirt and uppercutted them under the chin. Dealing Raichu a lot of damage and sending them flying back.

"Use Quick Attack," Lt. Surge commanded.

Because of the Smoke Screen, Raichu missed and Atsuko retaliated by using Cut. Their sharp digging claws cut into Raichu, but then Lt. Surge used Quick Attack again and that hit Dapper pretty hard, but she wasn't out of the battle yet.

"I know you can do this, Dapper," Atsuko cheered, "Now use Dig, again!"

Dapper was below the dirt again and Raichu and Lt. Surge were helpless to stop her from attacking Raichu with another uppercut to the chin. This knocked out Raichu and Atsuko won the match, earning her Thunder Badge.

Calem, our pokemon, and I all raced down the bleachers and surrounded Atsuko in a group hug while the stadium full of people mostly cheered for Atsuko and some people booed for Atsuko.

Lt. Surge walked up to Atsuko after we finished hugging her in celebration, then he handed her the Thunder Badge.

"Good job kid. I haven't seen a pokemon like your Charmeleon do that for their trainer so early in a pokemon trainer's career in a long time," Lt. Surge said, "You've more than earned this."

"Thank you, sir," Atsuko told him.

"And thank you for the good rematch," He told her before marching off.

"Let's celebrate," Calem said, "I'll buy the drinks and food tonight."

We all cheered, but first we went to the PokeCenter to heal up Atsuko's pokemon, then we went out to eat.


End file.
